So Let's Say I Know This Guy
by Livexthexmagic
Summary: My collection of Kataang fluffy goodness! 26th Oneshot up! Aang believes he sees the future.
1. So Let's Say I Know This Guy

Hello everybody! I've decided to put up all my Kataang fluff stories I've done because I've been in a really fluffy mood for the past few weeks! Important to remember none of these stories are in any way connected unless I say it's a part two or something! So enjoy the fluffiness!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own Avatar: TLA you know. :P

**0o0o0o0**

"Hey Aang, I'll take over for a bit!" Katara offered moving down by Aang who was holding Appa's reins.

"Sure," Aang said handing them over to the Waterbender. She grabbed them catching his hand between hers and the rein. Aang blushed deeply and didn't take notice Katara was blushing, and quickly jumped back up onto the saddle.

"It wasn't Meng you asked me about in the village with that crazy Fortuneteller, was it?" Sokka asked.

"What?" Aang asked.

"You know…when you asked me if I knew anything about girls? I thought you meant Meng, but you meant Katara didn't you?" Sokka asked.

"Um, no, I didn't mean Meng…that's why I asked _you_ if it was ok, you are her brother after all." Aang said, "But, how do I tell her? The whole 'I don't care' thing and the aloofness didn't work at all!" Aang whispered urgently, not wanting Katara to over hear their discussion.

"You know what I think you should try?" Sokka asked him.

"What? What?" Aang asked.

"Try telling her vaguely, maybe she'll pick up the hint." Sokka told the Airbender.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Tell her without really telling her!" Sokka explained.

"That's genius!" Aang exclaimed jumping down besides Katara before planning out what he was going to say.

"So…Katara…" he started trying to act cool.

"What's up, Aang?" Katara asked.

"Let's say I know this guy, who knows this guy, who knows this guys cousin, who knows this guy who sort of likes this Waterbender as more than just a friend?" Aang asked. He heard Sokka smack his forehead somewhere above him on the saddle. Katara looked up from her hands that were holding the reins.

"Well, I think that certain _Airbender_ should tell that certain Waterbender he loves her because she loves him back." Katara smiled at Aang.

"Wait! I didn't say anything about an Airbender—! Oh," Aang blushed, "really?" he asked.

"Really." Katara kissed Aang quickly, plummeting Aang's face into the deepest crimson blush the world had ever seen.

"Great! The rest of this trip, is gonna be all MUSHY and GUSHY and LOVEY and DOVEY! A whole little love fest we got going on here!" Sokka sighed hanging over the saddle.

"Shut up, Sokka!" Katara yelled before Aang kissed her again.

**0o0o0o0**

**Ok, yeah I know it's not the best or the longest but I wrote it in 20 minutes! Please review:D**

**-Kat**


	2. Birthday Surprises

Before I say anything, thank you for all of my wonderful beautiful great amazing wonderful fantabulous reviewers! I love you guys! Okay, here's my next fluff story I wrote a few days before my birthday quite a few weeks ago. I was in the birthday spirit! This oneshot may be a little OOC because I couldn't see this really happening, it's just my imagination running wild. Oh, dear. 

**0o0o0o0**

**IPORTANT: This is in no way connected to 'So Let's Say I Know This Guy'. Just don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar because if I did Katara and Aang would have been together by Episode 2.

**0o0o0o0**

Katara started to rummage through the bag for food they had bought at the market that day. She saw Aang starting to walk by and he froze.

"Katara, stop!" he shouted, "Your birthday present is in there!" Her birthday was in a few days and today at the market place she had suspected that he had bought something for her. Aang ran at full force and knocked her to the ground and unfortunately there was a hill directly behind them. As soon as they hit the ground they started to roll, Aang still grabbing Katara so they rolled together one of them going up and one going under. When they finally hit the bottom Aang was on top of Katara, their faces barely inches apart.

"Do you want your birthday present early?" Aang whispered and closed the space between her lips and his. He jumped back breaking the kiss realizing what he had just done. This wasn't his dreams where he could do anything he could, this was real life.

"Katara I'm so sorry." Aang said looking away, ashamed. Katara propped herself up on her elbows and moved her hand up to his face and gently caressed it. Lightly, she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. Words were no longer necessary as they kissed for what seemed like the whole afternoon, only breaking for breaths. Sokka came up the hill looking for where the two had gotten to and stopped. He smirked at the kissing pair and decided to leave them. As long as nothing _serious_ happened he'd be ok with it. After all, Aang was thirteen and Katara was almost fifteen. The sun had started to set and silently Aang broke the kiss and grabbed Katara's hand. He led her up to a ledge and sat down not letting go of Katara's hand as Katara followed suit. As the orange sky spread out before them Katara rested her head against Aang's shoulder. Aang had grown quite a few inches since she had first met him. She sighed, closing her eyes, even though it wasn't her birthday for a couple of days, this had been her best birthday ever.

**0o0o0o0**

All right, this isn't my best piece of writing, or my longest that's for sure, but I always think like that. But I loved the concept…any way…I'll try to get more fluff stories up. OMG can't wait for the Avatar movie tonight! I'm counting down the minutes…

-Kat


	3. Eternity

The movie last night (more like just 2 new episodes), my thoughts: HOLY CRAP! Excuse my French lol. I was just like OMG through the whole freaking movie. I can't believe they're making us wait another 2 months before a new episode! What happened to the good ol' days where there was a new one on every Friday? Anyway, after watching my brother and I were depressed the rest of the night, and I couldn't sleep (maybe because I was so depressed) so I had to write a fanfiction about it. This was done at about four in the morning, sorry if it sucks. (I really should stop thinking that way).

**0o0o0o0**

**This is in no way related to previous stories.**

**SPOILERS to Avatar: the Fury of Aang! Don't read if you haven't seen the movie.**

**Disclaimer: **I in no way, shape or form own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**0o0o0o0**

Aang sat sullenly far away from anyone else. It was a deadly silence and all of them somber. Katara slowly stood up as she shuddered a sigh.

"Aang," she spoke softly to the young Airbender.

"Leave me alone." Aang hissed scornfully, his words filled with hatred. She frowned.

"Aang, please," she tried again, "I know your upset about Appa, but he isn't your only friend."

He leaned forward and tucked his knees in.

"Aang, I love you, and I care for you, it's just you're scaring me, Aang. I'm scared for you." Katara whispered. "You're a whole different person than the care free monk who wanted to go penguin sledding, now you're a—a—monster. Please, Aang, I don't want you to be this way, it hurts me," Katara said, upset, "please, Aang." Aang looked up and a tear slowly slid down his cheek. Katara drew closer placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Katara, I—I feel so broken up, I have to save the world by myself and Appa being kidnap—bison napped, it's just it's the final straw." Aang said as another tear slid down his face and landed on his hand.

"I know, Aang." Katara muttered as she pulled Aang close to her and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered an apology as two more tears slid down his cheeks, "promise me you won't leave me, stay with me, forever." Aang cried.

"I'll stay with you for eternity." Katara whispered tears started to slide quickly down her face. Aang started to weep uncontrollably, and Katara started to cry harder as her tears mixed with his. His thin frame shook hard with shuddering sobs. Tears started to fall down Toph's face as she wiped them away. Sokka started to sniffle as his eyes watered and he put his hands up to his face as he started to cry. Katara stroked Aang's head tenderly and lightly kissed his forehead. Aang started to slow down gradually and he hiccupped a bit before falling asleep. Katara gently laid Aang down and she lay next to him. She wasn't about to break her promise to Aang and stayed with him through the night. She would stay with him to the end of time and their everlasting love would get them through the war.

He started to hear the distressed grunts of Appa and he spun around.

"Appa!" he cried out. The Sandbenders were tying him up and putting a muzzle on him. "Hang on, buddy!" Aang called desperately. He started to run but he wasn't moving and Appa was moving further and further away. He started to cry, as Appa was just a speck on the horizon. "NO! APPA!" Aang called in the middle of the night, sitting straight up. His cheeks were wet, as were his clothes that were damp from tears. He drew his knees up around him and hid his face as he started to sob again. His eyes stung and were all puffy and he could taste the salty tears running down his face. Katara started to sit up as she rested her hand on his leg. Aang stopped for a moment and flung his arms around Katara, who embraced him tightly.

"I—miss—him—so—much!" Aang cried.

"Aang, please, we need to get some rest." Katara tried to soothe him. Still he bawled. "Aang…" she trailed off. She pulled Aang off of herself and kissed him. Aang cried as they kissed, confused by what he was feeling. Happy, sad, loving, depressed, passionate. His stomach fluttered, as they broke apart. They gently lay back without another word. Aang turned to Katara with an affectionate look before slipping into slumber.

"Aang…" Katara's voice said somewhere distance, "Aang…" she called again.

"Mmmm, Katara?" Aang groaned as he sat up. It was early morning and everyone groggily started to awaken. Katara smiled at him and he faintly smiled back. Their eyes met and locked on each other, both of them with a look of love that would last for eternity.

**0o0o0o0**

Not the greatest ending, but I was really tired by that point and was running out of ideas. Oh well, it helped me vent the depression after the episode. I think the only thing good that came from that episode is that ZUKO IS NOW A FLOWER ARRANGMENT!

-Kat


	4. Predictions Out In The Open

Hello everyone! I just wrote this up seconds ago, because I'm really bored and I have nothing better to do because my brother has a friend over here and I'm just sitting here thinking of plotless (if that's a word) fluff stories. By the end of today you'll probably have ten new fluff drabbles, probably not but that's ok. Ok, thank you so much to my reviewers Kairuthefrog, supergirrl and everyone else who has replied but I can't see them yet! -blows HURSHEY kisses- FREE CHOCOLATE! -cough- Rigghhhtttt…you can tell I'm bored out of my mind right now. Enjoy the fluffiness!

**0o0o0o0**

**This drabble has nothing to do with any of the other fluffy drabbles full of…fluffy drabbleness and I like the word drabble!**

**Disclaimer: **Like I said I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender because if I did it would focus on Katara and Aang's relationship. Forget about Ozai! Let him take over the world! As long as Aang and Katara are together! -the audience of twelve year old boys turn off the television- Let's see…Zuko and Iroh can be the floral decorations at the wedding. That would be interesting to see Katara carry Zuko as a flower arrangement down the aisle! (Can you see I have nothing better to do with my life?) And during the reception, Katara can throw Zuko over her shoulder and when he hits the ground Toph, Azula, Ty Lee and Mai start fighting over him. In the end Toph gets Zuko but first she needs to find a guy to marry…

Wow that was the longest disclaimer I've ever seen! Is there a world record for this? I think I've had to much cactus juice…oh my God am I bored.

**0o0o0o0**

Aang felt his hands brush Katara's as he shifted his weight from leaning one way to another trying to get comfortable.

"Wow, you're hands _are _smooth," Aang announced and Katara looked awkwardly at him.

"I'm just saying because I never noticed even after Aunt Wu pointed it out." Aang explained. Katara nodded in understanding and they were silent.

"Wait a minute, Aunt Wu complimented me _inside_ where she gave the readings." Katara said suspiciously, "You weren't eavesdropping were you?"

"Uh, no! Of course, not, I just—um overheard that part." Aang stumbled.

"While he was on his way to the bathroom." Sokka vouched for him.

"Uh huh," she said disbelievingly, "tell me Aang, _why _were you eavesdropping on my reading?"

Aang could not lie to Katara when she was looking at him right in the eyes.

"I—I wanted t-to know if—if I w-was th-the man y-y-you were go-g-going to marry." Aang stumbled turning a bright red.

"Did you get your answer?" Katara asked.

"I think so." Aang smiled sheepishly.

"What answer was that?" Katara grinned slyly at him.

"I-I-I w-w-was?" Aang half guessed, sounding like he was shivering in the cold.

"Well, Aunt Wu _did_ say I was going to marry a _powerful_ bender." Katara said smiling with what Aang thought was a flirtatious voice, but it was probably his imagination running wild again.

"So that's why you were surprised when I said Aang was a powerful bender when he was stopping the lava!" Sokka said as if he was a detective on the trail of a fugitive. Now it was Katara's turn to blush.

"So you did know it was me, who you were going to marry!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah, I suppose so. You're everything I could hope for except for one thing…" Katara giggled.

"What?" Aang asked, desperate to know how to please Katara.

"I wanted a tall handsome man, and all I got was handsome." Katara laughed.

"Someday I'll be towering over you, you'll see!" Aang laughed, "I'll bet you five gold coins that by our wedding, I'll be at least an inch taller than you." Aang bet.

"I should hope so, because if not I'll have to shrink your figure on the wedding cake!" Katara chuckled.

"Are you proposing to Katara?" Sokka asked Aang.

"I dunno," Aang grinned, "maybe."

"You're twelve!" Sokka exclaimed.

"No, you forget, I'm thirteen!" Aang laughed.

"That's still a young age to propose MARRIAGE!" Sokka said.

"Actually, Aang's a hundred and thirteen," Katara corrected.

"Still! You're fourteen!"

"Fifteen." Katara corrected.

"That's wrong if you and a hundred and thirteen year old man got married! Anyway, that's still too young to get married!" Sokka shouted.

"But Aang's _practically_ thirteen, what is age but a number?" Katara said, "and you forget that's the age Gran Gran was supposed to marry Pakku." Katara explained.

"But still that was like a hundred years ago! Things have CHANGED!" Sokka yelled.

"Ok, ok, I think we're overreacting, Katara and I aren't going to get married right now anyways." Aang explained. "I still have another four inches to grow!"

**0o0o0o0**

Wow, I actually like this one! I do one serious one, which I think is stupid and now I did this one, which I love. -shrugs- Strange world.

Till next time remember, THE FRIENDLY MUSHROOM IS YOUR FRIEND!

-runs off to secret supply of cactus juice- IT'S ALL MINE!

Boredly, bored, Lord help me!

-Kat


	5. Cave of Two Lovers Aang Style

Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Thanks to frozenheat, Superrgirl, xwhitexhouses, abcd…(etc I won't type it all out cuz I'm lazy lol) warprince2000 and xXxEndangeredSpeciesxXx! Lotsa cookies to you! Ok, since everybody loved my funny fluff drabble I have created another funny one, and please don't be offended if Aang seems stupid or something in this drabble, I think he's pretty bright, but for the sake of funniness he'll have his 'senior moments'.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **Okay where were we, ah yes! Aang and Katara's wedding! Well after Toph caught the bouquet a.k.a. Zuko Azula became mad. Why was she invited? I don't know. But her and Ty Lee and Mai decided to get the bouquet a.k.a. Zuko. To roast him or because she has a secret affair with the cabbage guy I do not know…find out next time on the Disclaimer! Point is I don't own Avatar.

**0o0o0o0**

"Hey Katara!" Aang yelled waving his hand. "You've got to hear this great idea I came up with!" he said excitedly.

"What?" Katara asked.

"We should make our own cave of two lovers!" Aang exclaimed. "Then we can get people trapped there like we were! And then, when we die we can be put in huge tombs and someone can write out our story!" Aang exclaimed eagerly.

"That sounds…er…great Aang." Katara mumbled unsure of what to say.

"Great! I can start carving the cave with my Earthbending, maybe Toph can help she'll have some great tricks!" Aang yelled running off.

A few hours later Aang came back with a wide grin on his face.

"It's done!" Aang called. Katara stood up and followed Aang quite a few yards around a boulder.

"Ta Da!" Aang sung as he showed Katara what he did. There was a hole that was only about 5 feet tall. On the sides of the cave/hole there were crudely drawn pictures of her and Aang. And above the cave was a large banner that said '_Katara and Aang's Cave of Two Lovers'_

"That's wonderful Aang! It's the better than the Cave of Two Lovers dedicated Oma and Shu!" Katara said encouragingly. Aang positively beamed.

"I even did it without Toph! She was busy teaching Momo to read." Aang said and Katara tried extremely hard not to start laughing at the thought of Toph trying to teach Momo to read.

"Wow, Aang, this is probably the best gift I've ever gotten from someone," Katara said truthfully, it may look a little shabby but it was the thought that counts.

Ten years later, Katara and Aang were celebrating their marriage and taking their honeymoon. They flew on Appa with a sign hanging off of Appa's tail saying '_Just Married'_.

"Where are we going now, Aang?" Katara asked her new husband.

"You'll see!" Aang grinned as he took Appa down. They landed and Aang helped Katara down. He grabbed her hand and took off. "Here it is!" he exclaimed. "_Aang and Katara's Cave of Two Lovers_!" The signs, though slightly battered and dirty, were still there.

Katara started to laugh, "Did Toph ever teach Momo to read?" Aang chuckled.

"Yeah, I figured that out a few days afterwards, I think Sokka spiked my water with cactus juice." Aang laughed. They walked towards the 'entrance of the cave' that was now all filled in with sand. Katara giggled as Aang grabbed her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Just like in the real Cave of Two Lovers," he whispered with a grin on his face.

**0o0o0o0**

I had to use the book and Toph reference it was too hard to resist! Lol, okay, you know what to do, REVIEW:P

-Kat


	6. A Couple

Hey everyone! Here's a new random drabble I wrote over the weekend of camping! Hey, Zuko's made his debut in my drabbles! YAY! Thanks to my reviewers warprince2000, Emma, CyanIllusions, fanfanfanfan13, AvaGirl, conspiredfate and Jesus.Lives. Okay, here we go.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **After the wedding Aang and Katara are tired and everyone has left. Except for Toph, Azula, Ty Lee and Mai. And Zuko, but he's only the flower arrangement. Toph has his feet and Azula has his head. Azula yells at Mai and Ty Lee to grab his arms. They start using Zuko as a human tug-of-war rope. I still don't own Avatar, okay?

**0o0o0o0**

Zuko had recently joined the group a few days before and they sat around the camp. Aang had gone to the river to get some fresh water to drink. When Aang emerged back into the campsite he handed Katara her pouch and set the rest of the water down.

"Thanks, Aang." Katara smiled warmly as Aang sat down. After it was awkwardly silent for a few moments Zuko attempted to start a conversation.

"So…are you two…like…" Zuko trailed off asking Aang and Katara making a 'together' hand gesture.

"What? No!" They both exclaimed in surprise. Iroh let out a small chuckle.

"They deny it but they really are," Sokka told Zuko as if giving him the inside scoop.

"I had always thought…" Zuko said eyeing the two.

"Of course not that's silly!" Aang said, pushing the thought aside.

"I always thought I heard a tone of affection in each others' voices when they speak to each other." Toph grinned slyly.

"Aang and I are only friends," Katara assured.

"I don't think so…you never told us directly what happened in the Cave of Two Lovers." Sokka said suspiciously.

"How about this weather, huh?" Aang tried to change the subject pulling at his collar.

"Cave of Two Lovers?" Zuko asked.

"This sounds interesting," Toph smiled.

"All I know is that we got separated and I got stuck with those hippies and when we got out all you said was you let love lead the way," Sokka recalled.

"Ooooh," Toph said wanting more of the story.

"Let's talk about Aang's training, why don't we?" Katara asked nervously.

"C'mon tell us what happened!" Zuko smiled. Thy nervously glanced at each other, knowing they couldn't avoid the subject. Aang mumbled something towards his feet, scratching his head.

"What was that?" Sokka asked cupping his ear.

"Katara and I kissed." Aang mumbled looking down trying to make sure no one saw him blush and Katara turned a bright red as well.

"Ooooh!" They all purred with amusement.

"Wait, and what did that fortune teller give you as a prediction, Katara…you seemed pretty happy about it." Sokka smiled.

"A fortune teller?" Toph asked in amusement.

"Aunt Wu said I'd have a great romance and get married to a powerful bender," Katara muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Ooooh!" They all cooed louder.

"He's master of all elements, if that's not a powerful bender, I don't know who is!" Zuko laughed. Katara and Aang sat there blushing incredibly hard, while everyone laughed at the two. They looked at each other smiling, embarrassed. Aang grinned nervously as her grabbed her hand. The 'ooohs' increased in volume and Katara went into a deeper crimson if that was possible.

"I guess we're considered a couple now." Aang smiled.

**0o0o0o0**

There you have it! I thought it would be interesting if the whole group was analyzing Aang and Katara's relationship, lol. Fun stuff to write. See ya next time and the Cabbage Man reminds you to review!

-Kat


	7. Aang's Reflection

Here's a quick, short little thing I wrote. Yeah, really short. This is just Aang sort of reflecting back on their relationship. I'll probably do one from Katara's POV too.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **Okay, remember the last time you watched Avatar? Okay was Aang and Katara officially together? If not, Avatar isn't mine.

**0o0o0o0**

Since the moment I met Katara I knew she was different from anyone else I knew. Ever since we have been traveling together Katara and I have become very close, like brother and sister. But recently I have wanted to become more than 'just friends'. Ever since I over heard Katara's fortune telling reading I've had more…feelings for her. I loved her like a sister before, but now I want to become so much more. Then I came to realize, I'm in love with Katara.

Katara has always been there and I want her to be with me for the rest of my life. I knew we could get through the Cave of Two Lovers because I knew I loved Katara. When she suggested we kissed, I could have melted right there _at the mere thought._ I accidentally said I didn't want to kiss her and she got really mad and I thought it was the end of our relationship. But when our torch was running low She put her hand on mine and everything fell into place. _We kissed._ I've been meaning to tell her my feelings about her, but I haven't worked up enough confidence. Hopefully, one day I will be able to tell her how I feel. Someday…I'll tell her I love her.

**0o0o0o0**

Doesn't that just make you say 'Awwwww'? Lol, go review now! Shoo!

-Kat


	8. Little Airbenders

Hello peoples! Here's a short oneshot I just did. It takes place right after the third episode "The Southern Air Temple". I just rewatched it and came up with this idea, lol. Thanks to reviewers, abc(…etc.), Brix, Jesus.Lives, xXxEndangeredSpiciesxXx! Hey I checked out that article from Animation Insider, I just read a little bit not the whole thing so I can still be surprised, but now I positively CANNOT WAIT NOW! OMG! sigh Anyway…here you go.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, you should know by now. How many times do I have to say?

**0o0o0o0**

Katara sighed.

"I feel really bad for Aang after what we saw at the Temple, him being the last Airbender." Katara said helping pack, while Aang went to go try to find some food for Appa. "I just want him to know we're his family too now, I wish there was something I could do. I mean, I would feel lonely if I was the only Waterbender left." Katara continued.

"Okay then, why don't you and Aang get together and make lots of other little goofy Airbenders." Sokka said idly looking through supplies. Katara dropped her basket.

"Sokka!" she exclaimed, burning a bright red.

"What?" Sokka asked innocently.

"You're disgusting," Katara glared at him while picking up the fruits in the basket.

"Just saying, you know how Aang was looking at you when we met him." Sokka said returning to loading supplies.

"How was he looking?" Katara asked curiously.

"Don't tell me you missed the whole 'can't stop looking and smiling at you because your beautiful and I really want to be more than friends' look." Sokka sighed, looking at his sister. Katara tilted her head.

"Anyway, I'm just saying, someday, he might not be the last Airbender, it is possible for you two to have another Airbender…or a Waterbender." Sokka told her.

"Since when are Aang and I getting married and having kids? We met him a few days ago!" Katara exclaimed.

"That's just the way I think it'll go." Sokka said, as soon as Aang got back.

"The way you'll think what will go?" Aang asked.

"Nothing, he was saying…how he thinks…the fruit will go! You can never know how long they'll last." Katara explained.

"Okay…" Aang said unsure, giving Appa a small pile of hay he brought back. Sokka smiled slyly at his sister.

**0o0o0o0**

Fun stuff to write, I got the idea when Aang said, "I really _am_ the last Airbender." XD Anyway, reviews anyone?

-Kat


	9. Little Airbenders Part II

Oh my, gosh guys! I'm so glad that was such a hit! Since everyone loved it so much I'm adding a part two. I don't know about a whole fanfiction but I'll offer, if you guys would like to one of you can write a fanfiction if you have an idea for a whole fanfiction. As long as you give some credit to me and make sure you give me the link so I can look at it. That's an option if anyone would like to. Let me know either through a private message or just drop a review off saying 'Hey I'm gonna take your idea and run with it.' If you guys want to. Just sayin'.

Okay thank you to all my reviewers…I'm too tired to put up everyone's names but you guys know I love you. Thanks to all of you who found that incredibly funny and and Jesus.Lives for complementing me by saying this was Kataang at it's best. Anyway, here is PART TWO of Little Airbenders (or for those of you who don't read the title's in the chapter box this is the sequel to the last one).

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Avatar the Last Airbender. Not even Katara's hairloopies.

**0o0o0o0**

Katara slid down next to Aang who was steering Appa.

"You weren't really talking about fruit, were you?" Aang asked keeping his eyes right in front of him.

"What?" Katara asked, though she had heard clearly.

"Yesterday, you said Sokka said that's the way fruits will go, you weren't talking about fruit before I came back were you?" Aang asked glancing over at Katara, looking for any hint as to what they had _really_ been talking about. Katara remained silent.

"What were you talking about?" Aang asked.

"Well, um, Sokka was saying that someday you might not be the last Airbender…" Katara said, her cheeks starting to burn.

"Really? Sokka found proof that there might be more Airbenders? Where? At the Northern Temple?" Aang asked excitedly, looking at Katara with wide eyes filled with anticipation.

"Uh…no…he meant _someday_ there might be more." Katara said a dark red color creeping up her cheeks.

"What does he mean by _that?_ Airbenders can't magically pop out of nowhere." Aang said looking confused. Katara could hear Sokka snickering.

"That's…er…not exactly what he meant." Katara said blush really starting to settle in her face.

"What did he mean then?" Aang asked.

"Well…um…he meant that…erm…that let's say someday you get married to…someone. And when we—I—I mean you two have kids there's a half way chance that we—YOU will have an Airbender." Katara was mentally slapping herself silly. Sokka was restraining from laughing out loud. Aang nodded in understanding. It was silent for a while.

"And did Sokka say _who _he thought I would marry and have kids with? Because he said 'that's the way I think it will go'." Aang asked. Katara was sure the blush was permanently painted on her face by this point. She only shook her head.

"Yeah, actually I did. I told Katara you and her should get together and make lots of little goofy Airbenders." Sokka laughed from over the saddle. Katara buried her face in total embarrassment. Her face could explode from blushing so much. She could jump off of Appa in embarrassment, but that wouldn't be a smart thing to do. Besides she and Aang still had to have kids. Katara glanced up to see if Aang was laughing at her or something, but only saw Aang's full face in a crimson blush. Sokka was laughing so hard now it was silent shudders of laughter.

"That would be okay with me," Aang smiled through his blush. Katara suppressed a smile. It would be okay with Katara as well.

**0o0o0o0**

All right, there it is PART TWO of Little Airbenders. Thanks so much again for all of your support, I LOVE YOU GUYS!

-Kat


	10. Aangy

Hey everyone! I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed my Little Airbenders micro series thingy. I'm considering a part three but if I do I'll post an actual separate story. To lazy to put up everyone's name, I'm sorry. Maybe next drabble I'll thank everyone. But there's just too many of you to thank, lol. Anyway, here's something quick I did. I loved Aang's nickname…Aangy.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Aangy but I do own Boomerang Bear.

**0o0o0o0**

It was a lazy good for nothing day. They were walking to Ba-Sing-Se and Aang was determined to get Appa back, but today they decided to take a break and hang out the rest of the day. Sokka already had made a hammock between trees with his feet up. Katara was leaning against a tree with her eyes closed relaxing. Aang was lying on his stomach, playing with Momo. Toph was lying in the grass.

"Hey, Aangy?" Katara called with her eyes closed. Sokka, Toph and Aang both sat up and stared at her while Katara leaped up clasping a hand to her mouth.

"Did…did you just call Aang, Aangy?" Sokka asked with a wild grin.

"I d-didn't m-mean to!" Katara exclaimed grabbed at her mouth again. Toph giggled. Sokka started to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. Which caused the hammock to roll over and propel him onto the ground. He didn't stop laughing. Aang looked at Sokka and looked back at Katara who was completely red. He started to giggle.

"Aangy?" Aang laughed, "You know…I like that, why don't you start calling me that, I wouldn't mind." Katara with her hand still clasped to her mouth threw a pinecone at him. "No! I'm serious!" he said dodging the projectile.

"I would never call you that! Never! Don't even think about it Aangy!" Katara yelled, which rocketed Sokka into another hysterical fit of laughing, pounding his fist on the ground. Toph started to laugh. Katara wide-eyed stared in horror as she realized the nickname stuck. She partially took her hands away from her mouth determined to say his name, 'Aang' and not 'Aangy'. "Aang," her mind said but her voice said "Aangy."

Sokka laughed so hard it he was silent. Katara blushed harder, and Aang grinned.

"Aangy. Aangy! Aangy? _Aangy!_ **Aangy! ** Aangy! **_AANGY!" _** Katara yelled each time intending to say Aang.

Katara couldn't tell if Sokka was alive anymore, he could have choked on laughter and died. You couldn't tell anymore. Aang looked at her smugly.

"Wipe that stupid look off of your face, Aangy!" Katara yelled, and then buried her face to hide the embarrassment. She wouldn't be surprised if she got a scar like Zuko's her face was burning so much from embarrassment. Sokka was for sure dead by laughter by now.

All the way to Ba-Sing-Se Katara couldn't stop calling Aang 'Aangy'. Sokka had been brought back from the dead, and Aang wouldn't listen to Katara unless she called him by name. They met up with Zuko in Ba-Sing-Se. Katara was dying to tell Aang something but could not say his name in front of Zuko. It was so urgent she couldn't wait.

"Hey, Avatar," Katara said trying not to say his name. Aang on purpose did not listen. "Hey! Over here! I have something important!" she yelled. Aang ignored her. Zuko looked at them strangely. "Hey, Aangy." Katara whispered.

"What was that Katara?" Aang asked cupping his hand to his ear.

"Aangy." Katara murmured.

"Hmm?" Aang said his eyes surveying the sky.

"Aangy," she said a little louder just not for Zuko to hear.

"Pardon?" Aang asked again.

"AANGY!" Katara yelled angrily, she had forgotten the important matter by now. Zuko stared at her oddly and started to laugh.

"SHUT UP, ZUZU!" Katara yelled but then looked absolutely horrified. Zuko stopped dead.

"But…Azula only called me that…" Zuko said shocked. Sokka was shaking with laughter again. "ZUZU?" Sokka rolled laughing.

"Shut up, Boomerang Bear!" Katara yelled at Sokka. Sokka froze. All the blood drained from Katara's face.

"You haven't called me that since we were little!" Sokka shouted. Now Aang was laughing so hard you couldn't hear him.

"Boomerang Bear?" Zuko chuckled putting a hand to his mouth to stop from laughing. Toph and Iroh were the only ones left without a nickname, which was probably a good thing.

What an odd group, Katara, Toph Aangy, Boomerang Bear, Zuzu and Iroh.

**0o0o0o0**

Lol, ever called someone a name you can't stop calling them? Okay to straighten this out I'm not leaning towards Zutara or KataraxSokka. Yeah, ew. HELLO this is a Kataang fluff stories I just added that stuff in for fun. Anyway, reviews? I've got another fluff drabble I'm considering putting up soon.

-Kat


	11. Slow Dancing at the Festival

Here's a quick drabble I wrote last night at about three in the morning (inspiration strikes me at the oddest times) after I was inspired to draw a picture of Aang and Katara dancing (the picture turned out better in my mind) and I thought, if I can't draw it I'll draw it using words! Also if you guys want I haven't gotten that much of a response from a Kataang vid I did over on Youtube, so I thought if you guys like my Kataang drabbles, maybe you'll like my fanvids as well. Go to my profile and click the homepage link to get to my profile or half way down on my bio you'll see it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Jesus.Lives, Supergirrl, avatarkataang, .Lady.Meister., ScatteredParchment, SilvrImage, frozenheat, Colour or a Rose, Emma, and Princess-RainbowRose.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Momo's ears.

**0o0o0o0**

Aang and Katara giggled softly as they danced slowly to the music at the festival. Fireworks exploded behind them. Their faces were so close they could feel each other's warm breath against the cold night. Katara rested her head on Aang's shoulder and his chin rested on her head for a bit. Then, she straightened up and looked into Aang's eyes as their feet moved across the ground gracefully. Aang lightly kissed her on her cheek. Katara moved her lips to meet his and they kissed for a few seconds. She smiled as he met her lips once again, hungry for another kiss. They moved closer together as their foreheads rested against each other's. Their palms were growing sweaty, but they didn't dare move their hands from each other's. The song had ended yet they still danced to the music still ringing in their ears. They had not spoken a single word since Aang had asked her to dance, but they didn't need to. Their eyes communicated for them, speaking affection and love that could not be shaped into words. They could feel Sokka and Toph watching them, but they did not care if they saw, they didn't care if the whole world saw. Both of them perceived the warmth reflecting in their eyes and their emotions scorched their hearts with such fiery feelings of passion. Each felt as if their heart was aflame as they kissed one more time. Soon the crowds were dying out and the night was getting late and they both left each other's grasp and settled on holding hands.

"C'mon you two, it's getting late and I think you just burned up all the love you can for tonight." Sokka called. Aang and Katara smiled warmly at each other before following Sokka and Toph out.

**0o0o0o0**

Okay I was in a really descriptive mood, okay? Lol, I know it was super short but I started to run out of ideas. This wasn't specifically set at a certain time or place just to let you know. Okay, till next time!

-Kat


	12. Why, Sokka, I've Already Proposed

Ugh, I've been out of school for a whole week due to a stomach bacteria infection. Let me tell you, having 8 pills a day isn't fun. But meanwhile, I've been watching Avatar (as well as 13 going on 30 and Ferris Bueller's Day Off, but that's besides the point) and I've watched Cave of Two Lovers and The Fortuneteller like two hundred times each. So I've thought of some different Kataang ideas, but this is the one I decided to write down. I hope you enjoy and also thanks to my reviewers, .Lady.Meister., Jesus.Lives, frozenheat, an anonymous reviewer, ScatteredParchment and BuzzieBug. Also little messages I have for you guys.

**.Lady.Meister. – **I shall be awaiting your PM, I'm excited I've inspired another idea.

**Jesus.Lives – **Haha, you caught a blooper, well what do I get for writing at 3 AM? Me forgetting Toph is blind. -hits self with lamp- Bad Kat! Bad! -cough I don't own Dobby the House Elf or anything else Harry Potter cough-

**Anonymous Reviewer person - **Yes, I have no love life or job, that's why I do this. An aspiring writer is my job, lol.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I absolutely adore the creators and writers of this show for episodes like 'The Fortuneteller' and 'The Cave of Two Lovers'. But I own nothing.

**0o0o0o0**

Sokka watched Aang talking to Katara and Katara hugged him and went off in the opposite direction. Aang came towards he and Toph blushing.

"So when are you proposing marriage?" Sokka asked jokingly. Toph started to laugh as Aang blushed for a moment but then thought.

"I've already proposed, and Katara accepted…why in fact, you were right there, Sokka, I think you would have remembered it." Aang smiled slyly, turning Sokka's sarcastic comment back at him.

"What?" Sokka asked in shock.

"You didn't remember your best friend proposing to your sister?" Toph asked whacking him upside the head as if that'd jog his memory.

"OW! Aang, when did this happen?" Sokka asked still surprised.

"I believe you were fishing, before we met Toph…if you remember a certain village…with a certain fortuneteller." Aang said raising his eyebrows.

"WHEN DID YOU PROPOSE?" Sokka screamed.

"Well, according to Southern and Northern Water Tribe customs, you propose marriage by a boy making a girl a necklace. A _proposal_ necklace." Aang smiled.

"THAT NECKLACE YOU MADE OF FISHING LINE AND A FLOWER?" Sokka asked incredulously. Aang nodded with a smug look on his face. "But she doesn't wear it now, she took it off when you…DANG IT! YOU GAVE HER THAT NECKLACE TOO!" Sokka asked.

"I gave it back to her, but I'd still consider that proposing, besides she kissed me after that." Aang told him.

"Ooh, you kissed huh?" Toph grinned. "So if you've proposed, when's the wedding?" Toph asked, laughing, "Do I get to be in it?"

"After the war of course, and yeah you and Sokka will be in it and it'll be at the Southern Air Temple, we'll invite everyone we know." Aang replied as though he and Katara had already planned it.

"Sweet." Toph grinned and Sokka was still in shock. Katara came back into the clearing with some firewood.

"WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU AND AANG GETTING MARRIED AFTER THE WAR AT THE SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE?" Sokka screamed at her. Aang's eyes widened, he had meant it as a joke and he'd die of embarrassment if Katara heard this, and she was.

"Why, of course," Katara played along, "You mean we didn't tell you? Well we shouldn't have had to, even you were there and heard when Aang proposed and gave me the necklace before we went to the village with Aunt Wu." Katara grinned as though she had heard the whole conversation. "You did tell them that they'll be in it, and I'll carry artic roses down the aisle, didn't you, Aang?" Katara kept playing along.

"Of course, all except about the flowers," Aang grinned. Sokka's jaw dropped.

"I'll be lookin' forward to it then, I'll help with the decorations too. _Congratulations to Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen._" Toph imagined.

"Great!" Aang and Katara smiled. Sokka's eyes were wide with shock as he looked at them.

"You know they're joking, Snoozles, stop staring it's not polite." Toph told Sokka and he seemed satisfied as he pulled his jaw back up.

"I wasn't joking." Aang and Katara both said seriously. Sokka then went into dead faint.

**0o0o0o0**

Lol, has no one else notice that Aang gave Katara a necklace –cough cough nudge nudge- in place of her other necklace? Necklace giving is proposing marriage in the Southern and Northern Water Tribes!

-cough KATAANG FOREVER! BEAT THAT ZUTARA! cough-

-Kat


	13. Jealousy

Here's just a quickie I wrote after thinking of all the 'boyfriends' she's had and how Aang's felt about it. Well, okay there were only two (three, if you count Teo…) but still, Aang had to have felt a little jealous. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry I don't name everyone there was so many of you who reviewed, thank you so much! Also after watching the Fortuneteller again (still sick ugh) today I came up with these hidden Kataang hints/tidbits hidden in the episode that you guys might enjoy:

1. After Katara goes in to get her prediction, Aang asks Sokka what he thinks they're talking about. He says 'Love…who she's gonna marry…how many babies she's gonna have…' and at the last one Sokka mentions Aang's eyes grow wide. I thought that was pretty humorous.

2. When Aunt Wu reads the clouds, there are three clouds she reads. The first two are a bending arrow cloud (signifying Aang) and a wavy moon shaped cloud, the symbol Katara got on her forehead in the episode 'Bato of the Water Tribe'. Thus, the clouds say Katara and Aang should be together, lol.

You have a lot of time to think of these things when your sick. –sigh- I'm sad because this weekend we have to go to a funeral for someone I hardly even remember and we'll be leaving as soon as school gets out tomorrow, Friday. So I miss SOTFN, and I've got it recorded but it's just that I've waited two months and now I have to wait one more weekend to watch it, grr. Oh well, a death in the family is the priority.

Enough of my ramblings, here's the drabble.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Avatar.

**0o0o0o0**

After they had arrived in Ba-Sing-Se Aang immediately started to search for Appa. Luckily he wasn't hard to miss and caught him right before he was sold. Currently, they were staying in a quaint little house that the king of Ba-Sing-Se had given them after they had relayed the message of the Fire Nation's darkest day. Katara was at the market and Sokka, Aang and Toph we're relaxing in the house waiting for Katara's return. When she got back she sat down the basket of fruits and vegetables.

"Great, I'm starving!" Sokka said digging into the basket.

"I met this wonderful boy at the market today, his name is Hisaki. He was so nice," Katara sighed. Aang looked at her, jealous. While Katara ranted on about how great he was it was irritating Aang.

"And he invited me to dinner." Katara finished. Aang couldn't take it any more and suddenly burst out in anger.

"Well you know what?" Aang yelled, "Toph and I are going to dinner tonight!" Aang shouted in jealousy. Sokka dropped his food in his hand, his jaw hung open with chewed up apple in his mouth. Katara looked startled at Aang's sudden outburst and Toph looked confused. Katara's expression changed from shock to anger as well.

"Fine! Have a nice time, I'm going right now to Hisaki's and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Katara shouted walking out.

"Have fun!" Aang yelled angrily after her. "C'mon, Toph! We have a dinner to go to!" Aang said grabbing Toph's hand and leading her out, making sure Katara could see him holding her hand.

"Whatever," Toph agreed following him out. Aang walked towards an earth dueling arena. "So we're practicing?" Toph asked.

"I don't feel like eating, so we'll practice." Aang settled irritably.

"Okay," Toph said following Aang into the stadium. They practiced some more difficult moves as the sun set. Aang was hurtling rocks twice as hard in his rage. When it was finally dark they walked back through the less crowded streets back to the small house. Moments after they were back, Katara walked in the door.

"How did your _date_ go?" Katara asked mockingly.

"Fine! How was _yours_?" Aang scoffed.

"Fine!" Katara replied furiously.

"Well I'm glad you all had a good time," Sokka said, idly going through cabinets looking for more food. Katara stared crossly at Aang one last time before leaving to her room. She slammed the door and sobs could be heard, muffled through the door. Aang looked at horror of what he just did, but his expression hardened again and marched to his room and slammed the door as well and yells of frustration followed.

"So all in all not one of their better days?" Sokka said awkwardly.

"What's for dinner?" Toph said, walking into the kitchen.

--

The next morning when Aang woke up Katara was already gone. He stormed out of his room and asked bitterly, "Is Katara with her _boyfriend?_" They nodded. As Aang finished up breakfast he walked out into the market to watch the people and he saw the familiar scarred face of Zuko. And Katara talking to him. Aang almost lost it at the sight of that. He made his way through the crowd and quickly pulled her into the crowd.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Aang hissed.

"Relax! It's sounding like he's not going to be chasing us anymore, in fact he could join us." Katara reassured him. Aang looked back at the bewildered Zuko, unsure what had just happened to the person he was just talking to.

"NEXT THING I KNOW YOU'LL BE GOING OUT WITH HIM! THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF ALL OF YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIENDS!" Aang shouted creating a scene. He stormed extremely annoyed through the crowd and people stared. Zuko looked at him and then back to Katara.

"What's his problem?" Zuko asked.

--

Katara stormed back into the house and let out a frustrated saddened yell and went to her room. Aang peeked out of his door and came out.

"Katara's really upset you know," Toph told Aang. He took a step towards Katara's door as if he hadn't heard Toph and slowly reached out a hand to the doorknob but quickly retracted it as if it were scorching hot but bit his lip and put his hand back on the knob and slowly and painfully turned it. Katara was on her bed face down.

"Uh…Katara…" Aang said, barely over a whisper. Katara sat straight up, her eyes red from weeping. Aang nervously played with his fingers. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did, I-I guess I was just jealous." Aang stumbled avoiding Katara's gaze as she stood up. "It was just that I feel…well…I just think that…I wanted to say…I-I—" Aang took a hold of Katara's face with his hands and kissed her. When they broke apart Katara stood there dazed for a moment but then wrapped her arms around him and Aang hugged her back. Katara kissed him once more.

"I'm sorry I acted like a jerk, too." Katara sighed.

"We were both jerks," Aang laughed pecking her on the check. Katara leaned her head against his and lightly kissed him.

**0o0o0o0 **

Okay, definitely not one of my better ones, but it was still fun to write…it was really funny because last night I watched Dancing with the Stars and I thought it'd be awesome if there was an Avatar Dancing with the Stars…(I amused my self during the show by imagining Aang and Katara dancing, lol) so that's just my random thoughts, I might write a fan fiction about it.

-Kat


	14. The Plan

-Sigh- Jesus.Lives you've finally convinced me to do a Toko _friendship_ mixed into a sorta Kataang drabble, with some Maiko that's really long. REALLY long. Lol, you've pestered me on like all my other fanfictions, I know over at 'Ship Shows' you were trying to convince me and I must admit, I liked the challenge. So this Kataang drabble is dedicated to you, Jesus.Lives! If anyone else has any ideas that you'd like me to put into words send me a PM. I can still reject your idea though, or twist it around like if you tell me to write a fan fiction about Aang and Katara having a picnic on the surface of the sun…yeah that ain't gonna happen. I might twist it around so they _do _have a picnic but not on the surface of the sun. Okay that was a bad example but I'll see what I can do. So now I'm officially taking requests for Kataang drabbles, because frankly I'm running low on ideas. Enjoy everyone!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty, his Momoness.

**0o0o0o0**

The plan was absolutely ingenious. It was perfect. Of course it had only become perfect after hours of planning. Well, first let's start out with how this plan had come into existence.

First, being Fire Lord got boring _real _fast. All the time it was go to this meeting, talk to the citizens, appoint a new governor. So after a while of putting up with this Zuko decided to contact one of his old friends. Maybe she'd have something to liven up his boring day-to-day activities. So that night he sat up in his room writing a letter to invite her to come. In the morning he found the first person he saw.

"Make sure this gets to Toph Bei Fong." Zuko told him.

"Of course my Lord," the servant bowed. He waited for days, and weeks that seemed to go on for years when he finally got his response. A servant ran into the Throne room.

"My Lord, a response from Toph Bei Fong." He bowed giving the letter to Zuko. He hastily opened it and read the scrawl, probably done by a scribe, as Toph was blind.

_Dear Zuko,_

_Your life does seem a little bland. I've got nothing better to do so I'll come to the Fire Nation and we'll do something…I've already got a plan brewing in my mind for a little fun. It'll be good to reunite with a friend, that's what's given me the idea of this plan. Talk to you soon enough._

_Your friend, _

_Toph Bei Fong_

Zuko rolled up the parchment as a smile crept across his face.

--

Within the next weeks Toph arrived at the Fire Nation and she was escorted up to the palace and into the Throne room, where Zuko was being bored to death by a governor updating him on local profits or something boring like that.

"Hey, big bad Fire Lord." Toph called as she was led into the room. Zuko got up and pushed his way past the governor and went across to where Toph was.

"You have no idea what hell it is to be Fire Lord." Zuko laughed giving her a welcome hug.

"So it's not all it's cranked up to be, huh?" Toph asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Not at all, come. Let's go to the library to hear this plan, no one to disturb us either." Zuko added. "So what're you thinking?" Zuko asked as he walked into the large room filled with books and comfortable reading chairs and large tables to spread scrolls across.

"Alright, here's the deal, it may not be as exciting to you, but I've wanted to do this ever since the war ended." Toph faced Zuko.

"Anything," Zuko said, so tired of the boring day-to-day duties.

"Okay, here's the deal, Katara and Aang haven't seen each other since the end of the war," Toph started.

"Not at all? It must have been at least four years since it all ended!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Five, actually. Aang's out keeping peace, which I don't get, people can't be bickering constantly—"

"Yes, they can." Zuko interrupted seeing many political squabbles since he had taken his role as Fire Lord.

"—and Katara went back to help Sokka rebuild the South Pole. So what I'm thinking is we throw a little reunion party for them, but not having them know that each other is going to be there." Toph explained.

"So what? We tell them, we're having a reunion party, but not tell them who they're reuniting with?" Zuko asked confused.

"No, stupid!" Toph smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Sorry!" Zuko apologized rubbing his head.

"We make up some whack-job believable story to get them to come here." Toph said.

"So we tell Aang to come to…settle an argument between two of my villages and we tell Katara…" Zuko pondered.

"Have you gotten married? Do you have kids?" Toph asked.

"Excuse me?" Zuko asked, surprised at the randomness.

"Well?" Toph asked impatiently.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Zuko asked.

"Do you want to do this or what?" Toph asked stubbornly.

"Um, I kind of enjoy talking to Mei, because usually she's the one who talks to me and keeps me entertained when I get so bored and lonely being Fire Lord. But we're not married or even 'boyfriend and girlfriend' she's just a good friend…sort of." Zuko said scratching his head.

"Okay, whatever, you're having kids for pretend just for this." Toph decided.

"Uh, okay." Zuko said. "Why?"

"Because, we'll say one of your children have gotten severely injured and needs a healer right away." Toph explained, now pacing back and forth. "So when they both get here I'll handle Katara, you handle Aang and we'll bring them into the same room and then they'll be reunited." Toph said.

"How will they not see each other when they come? If they even come at the same time." Zuko asked.

"Oh, people with that close of a relationship usually tend to do things the exact way or in this case arrive at the exact same moment. Aang will be coming from the north, Katara from the south." Toph explained.

So this was their incredible plan. After working out all the kinks they sent two letters. One to Katara saying she and Sokka should come immediately because Zuko's youngest daughter fell and got huge gashes on her knee and elbow that their medics couldn't keep infection out of and one to Aang saying that two of the villages close to the palace were quarreling over property and rights to land and required his help.

--

A few weeks later a letter arrived in the South Pole and Sokka was the one who got to it first. He read through it and ran to find Katara.

"Katara! A letter from Zuko!" Sokka yelled, finding his sister.

"What is it about?" Katara asked. Sokka read it.

_Dear Katara and Sokka,_

_I require Katara's healing powers immediately at the Fire Nation Palace. My youngest daughter has fallen in the courtyard and has gotten seriously injured. Our doctors here can't keep infection out of it so it can't heal. Mei and I fear for our daughter's life, since she is running a high fever from the infection. Please come as quickly as possible. _

_Fire Lord Zuko_

"Zuko has a daughter?" Katara asked.

"It sounds like he has more when he says 'my youngest daughter' like he has another older one." Sokka analyzed.

"Great Spirits, things have changed since the war." Katara sighed, "We better start packing."

--

About the same time a letter arrived in a small Earth Kingdom city. Aang was currently resting after settling a dispute between two villages over trade regulations. When he got the letter he expected as much as another request to settle another argument but was surprised when it was from Zuko.

_Dear Aang,_

_Our two villages closest to the Palace have fallen into a dispute over land. Our highest peacemakers tried to settle it but they won't settle for any of the suggested things. There's no way to solve this without your help. Please come quickly; our economy is slowing because the two villages are our most food-producing towns._

_Fire Lord Zuko _

Aang quickly set off for the Fire Nation.

--

Within about the same amount of time it took Toph to get to the Palace, Katara and Aang arrived. They had two of the guards escort them inside on opposite sides of the palace.

Toph greeted Katara.

"Toph, what are you doing here?" Katara asked surprised.

"Zuko isn't only your friend, he sent me a letter as well telling me his daughter was very sick. I wanted to be there for him in these troubling times." Toph acted out. "His daughter is this way," Toph led the two. "It's a good think you came, fast too." Toph played.

--

Zuko greeted Aang.

"Hello Zuko, good to see you again." Aang bowed.

"It's good to see you too, Avatar Aang." Zuko bowed back.

"So where are these towns?" Aang asked.

"Before you do that come with me, to discuss the situation of the two villages." Zuko explained.

"Okay," Aang shrugged following Zuko.

The two groups emerged into the Throne room at the same moment. Toph and Zuko moved out of the way so Aang and Katara were in each other's eyesight.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed dropping his things.

"Aang!" Katara shouted running to meet him in the middle. Aang picked her up and spun her around.

"Great Spirits, your tall." Katara said, looking up to Aang.

"And your just as beautiful, as you always were." Aang smiled.

"I can't believe you're here but first, Zuko where's your daughter?" Katara asked.

"And I'm supposed to help those villages," Aang prompted.

"No you don't." Toph smiled.

"I have no daughters, I'm not even married." Zuko told her.

"But—you—and—Mei—your daughter—" Katara stumbled.

"I heard my name," Mei said coming into the room.

"You don't have a daughter with Zuko and require my healing to help her?" Katara asked, dumbfounded.

"Excuse me? Me with Zuko?" she blushed. "No."

"You made it all up?" Aang asked. "Why?"

"Because you and Katara haven't seen each other in years." Toph explained as if were the most obvious thing. "Back when the war was going we all expected you to be married by now."

Aang and Katara blushed as they looked at each other. Aang put an arm around Katara.

"Thank you, Zuko and Toph." Aang smiled as he leaned down to kiss Katara on the cheek

**0o0o0o0**

Lol, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Everyone enjoy 'City of Walls and Secrets'? Yay for the bit of Kataang! I love the look on Katara's face after Aang tells her she's beautiful. There's a screencap I took of the instant before Toph shoves her fan in her face in my profile under links. I luv it, lol.

-Kat


	15. The Plan Part II

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Yesterday I just got out of the hospital from testing. I had to get an MRI because they had to look at my head because I've had a headache after I quit taking medication and it's been going on for like ten days now. Ugh, but I found some paper in the hospital and wrote out a second part for 'The Plan' for you guys. It was soo boring. Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fire Nation.

**0o0o0o0**

"So now that we're here are we gonna have a wedding or something?" Toph asked.

"Not right away! We've only just reunited!" Aang exclaimed.

"Well, we'll let you two catch up." Zuko winked slyly at Toph as everyone but Aang and Katara evacuated the room. Zuko and Toph stayed by the door to listen.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked harshly.

"Shush!" they both hissed. Sokka decided to join them.

**o0o**

"So…it's been a while hasn't it?" Aang mused.

"Yes, too long, don't you agree?" Katara asked.

"Of course." Aang agreed. "So what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Well, just rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe." Katara replied.

"How is that shaping up?" Aang asked.

"It's great, everyday it's looking more like an actual city." Katara answered smiling, "What about you?"

**o0o**

"They haven't seen each other in four years and all they're making is small talk?" Zuko asked unbelievingly.

"Shut up!" Toph hissed.

**o0o**

"Well, just keeping peace, it's not that exciting. Not as exciting as when we traveled together." Aang smiled.

"Yes, I certainly have missed you." Katara smiled blushing.

"And I've missed you," Aang smiled.

**o0o**

Zuko watched as they leaned toward each other.

"They're leaning…!" Zuko trailed off describing to Toph.

"Yes!" Toph grinned.

"Oh, they're just giving each other a hug," Zuko sighed.

"Oh," Toph sighed.

**o0o**

Aang smiled as they hugged. It felt good to have Katara back in his grasp. When they stepped back Aang leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

**o0o**

"Scratch that, they kissed!" Zuko reported.

"Ooh!" Toph purred.

"Only on the cheek." Zuko told her.

"Oh, well that's better than nothing," Toph thought aloud.

"Why are we spying on my sister and Aang again?" asked squished Sokka who was under everyone listening at the door.

"My Lord…" a governor addressed Zuko.

"Not now, whatever you need go sort it out amongst yourselves," Zuko dismissed. He returned his gaze to the small keyhole to find them kissing more than just a peck on a cheek.

**o0o**

Katara looked at him as he backed away from her cheek. She yearned for more and so did he. Without thinking twice their lips collided.

**o0o**

"Okay, now they're kissing, like on the lips." Zuko explained.

"Really?" Toph asked

"I swear I'll kill him." Sokka muttered.

"Shut up! They've reunited after five years and you want to go kill Aang?" Toph hissed.

"If he's making out with _my _sister, then yes!" Sokka hissed back. Toph whacked him upside the head and his head connected with the door making an empty ringing sound.

**o0o**

Aang and Katara broke their kiss and looked up as a bang that sounded as if something connected with metal. They looked at each other and then they walked towards where the sound came from.

**o0o**

"Damn it, they're coming!" Zuko hissed. "Nice going, Toph!"

"Well, Sokka was being an idiot!" Toph argued. The door opened and they all fell in around Aang and Katara's feet.

"Heh…heh?" Toph laughed nervously.

"You wouldn't be spying on us would you?" Katara asked, her hands on her hips.

"Uh, no! Of course not! I was just checking…to see if Sokka's head was hollow!" Zuko explained picking himself up. He grabbed Sokka and hit his head against the door again. "I guess it is!" he exclaimed.

"No one needs to _test _if his head was hollow, I'd say you guys were spying on us!" Katara accused them. Aang couldn't help but smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sokka got up rubbing his head.

"Damn it, Zuko, now I'm going to have a concussion!" Sokka hissed. Aang and Katara giggled as Sokka moved his hand to find a dark purple spot on his forehead before Sokka growled and covered it up again.

"Alright, you caught us, but c'mon! We wanted to know what was going on!" Toph explained.

"And now I get to kill Aang!" Sokka started toward Aang hungrily. Toph heeled him and he almost fell over as he hopped around on his one good foot. He screamed in pain.

"My Lord!" a governor called urgently.

"What _is_ it?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"The Nation!" he exclaimed opening a large window. The nation was engulfed in a fiery hell. Everything stood burning while people pillaged, plundered and started riots. Zuko slapped his forehead.

"I can't do something for an hour of the day and my nation already has slipped into some kind of a civil war!" Zuko sighed exasperatedly.

**0o0o0o0**

Lol, that was so much fun to write. I'll have a part 3 to finish this out, then I have a funny drabble I wrote when I was on high medication. It's really weird but I find it quite funny.

-Kat


	16. Babysitters

Hello everyone! Okay, I know a promised a Part three of the Plan and another story. But I was distracted by something shiny aka this idea. And I'm going to the hospital tomorrow for a couple of days so I wanted you guys to have something before I leave. But I will return and put up the stories I promised! Meanwhile, enjoy!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Avatar!

**0o0o0o0**

"Katara, it's crying again!" Aang exclaimed holding a baby girl out in front of him, like she was dangerous. Katara came into the room with her hands on her hips.

"Aang, she's not an it, she's your new niece." Katara explained. He and Katara had been married for a few years, but had not settled down yet, due to Aang's duty as the Avatar to keep peace, especially in the aftermath of the war. On their break, they decided to visit Kyoshi Island where Katara knew she'd find her brother and Suki and their newborn daughter. The new parents excitedly took the opportunity for a day away from the troubles of parenting, leaving Katara and Aang to baby-sit.

Katara took the young girl from Aang's outstretched arms.

"Aang, I don't know what you're going to do." Katara sighed, half to herself.

"Going to do what about what?" Aang asked, confused.

"What are you going to do when we have children of our own?" Katara asked cradling the distraught infant.

"I'll be more mature and responsible father by that time." Aang recited.

"Aang, you've used that excuse since you were fifteen." Katara said blandly. They had had this conversation many times.

"Really I will!" Aang promised.

"And are you going to continue to use that excuse till your Gran Gran's age?" Katara asked, her eyebrows arching.

"Well, no. But, really I'm trying as hard as I can to be more mature and responsible! I guess that's just what I'll retain when we _do_ have children of our own." Aang told his wife. "I've mastered every element, defeated the Fire Lord and managed to keep peace between the three nations and yet I can't grow up and be a responsible enough to be a father." Aang sighed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself about it. But someday soon, I'm sure you'll be able to take on the responsibilities of a father." Katara smiled reassuringly. Aang looked up at her, his eyes gleaming. By then the small girl had fallen asleep.

"Thanks, Katara." Aang smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.


	17. All Hallow's Eve

Hey guys, here's a Happy Halloween treat early! I was going to make you all say trick or treat but your not all three year olds. Lol, it's a nice Kataang Halloween fluff story! I love the idea too. I actually did research on Halloween traditions for different countries in the world and threw them all into what Aang's describing to Katara so have fun kids! And um…this is somewhat compatible with my 'Southern Air Temple' Story! Oh, what I'm starting to do for my other stories is I'm just letting the characters take over doing the disclaimer since I'm bored of doing it. Okay take it away Aang and Katara!

**Aang and Katara: **Um…okay. Kat doesn't own us!

**0o0o0**

"Hey, Katara," Aang said coming to sit next to her.

"Hey, Aang." Katara smiled.

"When you and Sokka lived in the South Pole did you guys ever celebrate All Hollows Eve in the fall?" Aang asked.

"No, what is that?" Katara asked.

"Well, it used to be such a fun holiday with the monks. It's supposed to be a night where spirits are said to walk among us and for us to respect the people who have died." Aang started to describe.

"Well, we _did_ have a holiday to respect the dead in the South Pole," Katara remembered.

"At the Temple we'd always have these huge bonfires to ward off any evil spirits. All the little kids would dress up in costumes and eat sweets till we were all sick!" Aang said remembering the great holiday.

"Well, it should be coming up, it is fall, what are you going to dress up as, then?" Katara asked him.

"Well I haven't dressed up since I was seven, but I was thinking about that if you wanted to celebrate it with me. I actually came up with a two part costume you and me could do." Aang told her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We could dress up as Oma and Shu!" Aang told her excitedly. "You know from the Cave of Two Lovers legend?"

"Oh, yeah! But, what made you think of that for us? Shu was killed in a war and they were both Earthbenders," Katara pointed out the differences.

"Those things are true, but you see their love was so strong and everlasting they got their own _legend_. I just thought…that well…o-our l-l-love was strong enough to pull it off, b-but I mean if you don't want to…" Aang mumbled, blushing.

"Oh, of course Aang! I was just saying those two minor things were differences but the similarity makes up for the two minor things. And you know what else?" Katara smiled.

"What?" Aang asked looking up at her.

"I think someday _we'll _have our _own_ legend." Katara grinned.

"You really think so?" Aang asked excitedly.

"Of course! In my opinion," Katara said lowering her voice, "we have a stronger love than even Oma and Shu."

Aang's face was burning and his heart was beating wildly. He smiled at Katara.

**0o0o0**

When it was All Hollows Eve at last Katara and Aang put the finishing touches on their costumes and went to go join Sokka, Suki, Toph and Zuko out by the large bonfire.

"You guys didn't dress up!" Aang sighed sitting down next to Katara.

"I dressed up! I'm supposed to be Avatar Kyoshi." Suki told them.

"And I'm dressed up as the Blind Bandit," Toph grinned.

"And I'm the Fire Lord!" Zuko explained.

"Oh, and I'm a Water Tribe warrior," Sokka rolled his eyes.

"So everyone basically dressed up as themselves?" Katara asked.

"Well, I'm _pretending_ to be someone else." Suki said, "Does that count?"

"And what about you guys? What are you supposed to be Katara? A geisha?" Sokka asked.

"No!" Katara exclaimed, "Aang and I are Oma and Shu from the legend of the Cave of Two Lovers."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "Hey that's a clever idea!" Toph exclaimed. "I remember being told that tale when I was growing up!"

"I think I remember being told of it, too." Zuko agreed.

"Yeah, it was one of my favorites!" Suki said.

"Well, we actually went through the cave in the legend back when we were trying to get to Omashu." Katara told them.

"Really? So is that how you guys got out? Is because of Aang and Katara?" Suki asked Sokka.

"Actually, I was stuck with hippies and got out because of the Badgermoles." Sokka told her.

"I don't even want to hear that story." Toph stopped him before he could elaborate. Sokka smacked his forehead.

"Well, that was how _we _got out," Aang told them.

"You let love lead the way, like the legend says?" Zuko asked and Aang and Katara nodded.

"How romantic," Suki sighed.

"So where are these sweets Aang was telling us about?" Sokka asked.


	18. Katara's Day Off

Hey everyone, thanks for reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've had about a bajillion (okay maybe not that many) oneshots written up and I was trying to decide what to put up and then Cole writes me up asking for this oneshot. So here it is! If anyone else wants a oneshot done for them, shoot me a PM. :) Okay, hm...go ahead Sokka.

**Sokka: **Why am I doing this disclaimer? I'm not even mentioned in this update!

Because Aang and Katara did it last time and you're the first person who came to mind.

**Sokka: **Whatever, Kat does not own Aang or Katara...well she doesn't own any of us! But NONE of us are in here...except for Aang and Katara...well mostly Katara...

Okay, we get the point! -thows shoe at Sokka's head-

**Sokka: **Ow...

**0o0o0**

"Ah," she sighed. "A girl's day out." Katara smiled to herself. She had decided to take the day off, away from Aang, away from everyone and let herself be pampered. Aang and Katara had been together ever since the war and she decided she needed a day of rejuvenation by herself. Katara walked in ready for total relaxation.

**o0o**

As she sat down for a foot massage she smiled at a woman a little younger than herself. Katara listened into what she was gossiping about to another woman next to her who appeared to have just sat down as well.

"You know I'm dating the Avatar?" the young woman bragged. Katara jerked her head over. Of course, she recognized the young woman bragging. It was Koko from Kyoshi, of course her dream was to date Aang. She was fame hungry and was going to tell any one who was going to listen about it.

"The Avatar?" the other woman asked, hungry for gossip and whatnot.

"Oh, yes. We're madly in love, he says we'll be getting married next summer." Koko continued.

"Ooh," the other woman purred.

"The Avatar, huh?" Katara asked.

"Yes," Koko repeated to Katara.

"Really? Then he must have told you all about the Air Nomads. What was the name of his mentor? What did he and his friends used to play for fun? What was the Airbending move he specially made up? What Temple did he live at?" Katara shot questions about Aang.

"Uh…umm…" Koko stumbled.

"Monk Gyatso. Air Ball. Air Scooter. The Southern Air Temple." Katara repeated the answers. Koko sat dumbfounded.

"Well, you certainly know a lot more about her boyfriend than she does." The other woman observed.

"That's because they aren't dating. That's because I've been his friend since he was twelve and I freed him from the iceberg and I have loved him ever since and he has loved me. Thank you, ladies." Katara stood up and walked away.

**o0o**

"Hey, Katara. How was your day off?" Aang asked when Katara returned home that night.

"I caught Koko, posing to be your girlfriend and fiancé but other than that, it was really nice." Katara told him. Aang smiled and then froze realizing what she had said, looking at her wide-eyed.

"Did it get violent? Was there blood spill?" Aang asked.

"No, I managed to settle it peacefully." Katara smiled to herself.

* * *

Return to Top 


	19. Observations

-screams at top of lungs- Okay, everyone saw tonight's episode? AND HUZZAH Katara and Aang kissed, (even though it was only a peck) but did you guys see the commercial for the one after next, there will be two more episodes airing December 1 (DECEMBER! MORE WAITING!) -deep breath- Where Katara and Zuko spend a little unexpected 'alone time' or some crap like that. –EXPLODES- OMG NO! NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? ZUTARA FANS WILL START WINNING BATTLES! WE CAN'T LET THEM DO THIS! NO! –sobs- How do you think Aang will react when he finds out about this? Crap, this sucks. I'm going to go kill Zuko now. Well I don't want to kill him, just Zutara. And Azula…for impersonating Suki. OMG that was really weird when Zuko imagined himself as Fire Lord. WHOA THAT WAS RANDOM. But anyway, Zutara should die. That episode should die and I've only seen two seconds of it. Okay, I have this really short oneshot I wrote after Laogai, real quick, and I'm sure I'll think up some more fluff stuff from 'The Earth King' but I had to post something to get my reaction from the Kataang community about this 'Crossroads of Destiny' crapload of an episode GAR! Feel free to post length reviews, just cause I like to hear what everyone else thinks. But seriously when I saw that commercial, I grabbed my brother's arm and now he's in _excruciating _pain. Not even kidding. Disclaimer, anyone?

**Zuko: **I guess I'm out of the question?

YES! I don't want to talk to you now. Go away. Toph, you're someone I can still handle right now. Go ahead.

**Toph: **Now that Kat is done harming people, she does not own us.

**o0o**

"Let me get this straight." Toph said after a little while of silence, as an attempt to lighten the mood. "Before you guys met me, Katara went out with Jet. Jet apparently did something Katara didn't like and you guys broke up. Now, Katara likes Aang, Aang likes Katara but haven't really told each other directly. Ha, ha, I can feel both of their heartbeats speeding up, yes. Sokka suggested Jet and Katara kiss for Jet to remember his past, and Aang didn't like that." Toph connected the dots.

"Something along those lines." Sokka smiled.

"Hm, okay, very interesting." Toph raised her eyebrows. "So about you two…"

Aang was very desperately trying to slow his heart rate by thinking about Appa back.

"Stop trying to slow your heart rate, Aang, it's no use now. You too, Katara. I can tell both of you are trying outsmart me." Toph grinned.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Katara asked softly.

"Yeah," Aang agreed.

"Sorry, I was just checking to see if my observations were right." Toph apologized.

"Yes, we all know you're the all-knowing Toph." Aang rolled his eyes.


	20. Perfectly Forever

YAY! I thought of a Kataang drabble after watching the 'Earth King' after the fifth time or so! But before I go there, I want to thank all my reviewers and it was really fun to go through and read everyone's really long reviews. And then I really want to apologize to supergirrl about upsetting you. I have a _very, very, VERY _obsessive personality, so I get very worked up about Avatar, so to me it is not just a 'freaking cartoon' and I especially get worked up about ships and especially this one and opposing Zutara. And I do realize there are a lot of people who support both ships, and obviously I wasn't thinking then, because I was so worked up about the preview. But I've been thinking about exactly what MyOtherName was saying (before I saw the review actually) and realized it wasn't a tragedy and could really turn out to be a good thing in many good ways anyway! And really I don't randomly go around just bashing people's ships on a regular basis; I'm not that cold-hearted and mean. I just shoulda thought before I spoke, and I hope you'll still read this fanfiction. (But now of course I'm just mad because after close study of the screencap of the preview Katara has her water from the Spirit Oasis out and I really don't want her to heal Zuko's scar, because I really think that's apart of him and his identity, BUT WE AREN'T GOING THERE –smacks self- STOP IT! Stop it! Stop it. And now of course, Suki could be dead, poor Sokka –tear- either that or Suki is wandering the forest naked. So for Sokka it could be bad news or good news. Gah! I'm getting offffff topiccccc, darn this short attention span) Well, okay. I'm sorry about wraps it up. Really. And I'm sorry if I offended anyone else. I can get really crazy. REALLY crazy. You can ask any of my other friends, they all think I'm mental and I need a doctor. Which I do.

**Sokka: **SHUT UP!

Thank you. You can do the disclaimer, since you had the guts to stop me and you're actually in this oneshot…even though I hate you for jumping in before Aang could tell Katara he loved her.

**Sokka: **That's what they were talking about…? Oh…um…well, Kat does not own us. Damn, I'll have to apologize.

Yes you will. And quit with the language.

**Sokka: **-rolls eyes-

**0o0o0**

"…and when we get back Suki's waiting for me." Sokka grinned.

"Yeah, girls are waiting for us." Aang smiled to himself, thinking of Katara. "Thanks positive attitude."

"Everything is going to work out perfectly, from now on and forever." Sokka told Aang. Aang looked back thinking to himself and smiling. _Perfectly _and _forever_._ Forever _and _perfectly_. He thought about that, _forever_ he and Katara would live _perfectly_. He chuckled to himself when he tried to imagine Katara and himself seventy years from now. Where they'd have lots of children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Airbenders and Waterbenders. He and Katara would tell great stories of how they'd fight against the Firebenders. About how he'd train everyday to defeat the Fire Lord. What a storyteller he would make. Everyone would gather around to listen to how they survived the desert or how their mother, grandmother or great-grandmother Katara stole a Waterbender scroll to teach him how to Waterbend and they had a whole band of pirates after them. He laughed to himself thinking of he and Katara as parents.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing," Aang replied. But of course, if he wanted all that to happen he needed to tell her his feelings as soon as possible before Sokka interrupts again or anything or anyone else prevents him from doing so.

"Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Mmm?"

"Promise me if you ever see me and Katara talking to each other, you won't barge in again?" Aang asked him, making sure he wouldn't have that problem again.

"Why?" Sokka asked confused.

"Well, maybe I'm telling Katara something I kind of need to talk to her privately about and we don't need to be interrupted…like you did today." Aang told him. Sokka started to register what Aang was saying.

"Ohh…right. Sorry." Sokka apologized. Aang leaned back and started to think again. If he was having such trouble telling her something as silly as this, how was he possibly going to ask her to marry him? Maybe after he defeated Ozai. It would be the opportune moment.

Everything would be quiet, still and most importantly safe. Of course, they weren't going to get married as soon as he defeated Ozai. Well, he knew Princess Yue was supposed to be married off at age sixteen and Katara was currently fifteen, only a year away. But he was only thirteen, he would certainly have to wait. There was no way he was getting married at age thirteen.

He pulled his legs underneath him and rocked back and forth singing to himself.

_Katara and I are gonna get married! We're gonna save the Airbenders! _


	21. Letting Go

-Goes on freaking rampage- There's a THIRD preview now. One in which Aang says he'll try to set his feelings for Katara aside and it shows Katara crying. -completely utterly spazzes and freaks out- NO! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TOO!? –tries to remain sane- Everything will be fine –breathes in and out- After the war they'll be back together right –eye twitch- –sob- -pulls self together- REALLY! I'm okay, really. After all, it's just a cartoon, right? RIGHT? –goes crazy- -pulls out cell phone- Operator? Get me a therapist!

Well, I sort of wrote this in speculation about whatever happens after that weird cave thing though I know this isn't what's going to happen so to heck with it. Eh…I just need to vent high emotions right now, so it's kinda long. Uhm, apart from that…thanks to reviewers. That's okay, Supergirrl, I'm really sorry about your friends party. It really sucks when your friends move away, and then to get in a fight. That really sucks. Really. So...um yeah! Somebody do the disclaimer.

**Zuko: **Uh…Kat doesn't own us. Agni you need to chill, we're only a figment of your imagination…well everyone's imagination…well were on a freaking TV show. Chizzill, alright?

-Breathes- Thank you, Zuko. I don't hate you anymore by the way.

**Zuko: **Thank you.

**0o0o0**

Katara made her way through the upper ring, with a smile on her face. Today was the day Aang promised to be home, and currently she was going to Zuko and his uncle's teashop. After becoming stuck in that cave she and Zuko had become friends of some sort and they had discussed Aang's training and Zuko had agreed to help train him. She came to the busy shop and walked in; surpassing the line, she looked over the counter to try to catch Zuko's eye. He looked up and told his uncle he was going to take a break as he set down the tea set he was carrying and untied the apron he had on. Zuko walked over and let her behind the counter and led her into the back room where it was quieter.

"What brings you to my uncle's teashop?" he asked her.

"I came because Aang's coming home today. I was wondering if you'd like to come wait with me, so you can come tell him you'll be the one teaching him Firebending." Katara suggested looking around the storage room.

"I didn't think that would be a smart idea…" Zuko thought.

"Well, why not?" Katara asked.

"I thought he was your boyfriend. Wouldn't that be a little awkward if he came back to find you waiting with me? And wouldn't you two have a lot to 'catch up on'?" he asked putting air quotes around 'catch up on'.

"What? Aang and I?" Katara asked, turning to look at Zuko.

"That's what I thought." Zuko assumed.

"Well, I suppose it would be a little awkward. I mean I don't know how he would react knowing that we spent time alone in that cave even thought nothing happened…just because _we_ spent some time in a cave before we reached Omashu…and several things happened there…" Katara mumbled, her cheeks burning. Zuko looked satisfied, if not amused with himself.

"But, anyway, it wouldn't matter. Aang's not the jealous, revenge seeking type. He's my best friend, I know." Katara reassured him.

"If you're sure…I suppose it would be a good idea for me to tell him…" Zuko thought. "I'll go check with my uncle if it's alright if I can take the rest of the day off." Zuko started out of the room, with Katara following. She waited as Zuko talked to his uncle and then they made their way for their house.

"So why was the Avatar—"

"Aang." Katara corrected. "If he's going to be your pupil—"

"I should call him by name, not by his title, I know. So why was _Aang_ gone again?" Zuko asked. Katara sighed. They had been over this before.

"He went to go see a Guru, who was going to help him control his Avatar Spirit." Katara explained.

"And your brother?" he asked.

"Went to go help my dad." Katara told him.

"And the blind girl?" Zuko asked.

"Went to go visit her mother, but I haven't heard from her and she should be right here in the city…" Katara trailed off, but they were already at the house. Katara let them in and Zuko looked around.

"This is pretty nice," he observed.

"Well, you're the official tea server, do you want to make some tea? Or are you sick of it?" Katara asked, laughing.

"Oh, I'm sick of it alright, but I'll make some." Zuko agreed putting some water on, "But I can't promise it'll be as good as my uncle's, he's the real master at the art."

"That's okay," Katara shrugged.

**o0o **

They waited for an hour or so making small talk, until there was a small knock on the door and Aang walked in. Katara jumped up almost knocking the teapot over, and ran to give him a hug.

"You're back!" she exclaimed, giving him kiss on his lips lightly. Aang blushed extremely hard.

"Katara, I—"

"Not you're boyfriend?" Zuko smirked standing up.

"What is he doing here?" Aang demanded, pointing his staff in front of him. Zuko put his hands up in surrender.

"Aang! Stop that and lower your staff, Zuko's a friend." Katara told him.

"A friend? Since when is he a friend?" Aang challenged.

"Since we were kind of stuck in a cave and…well anyway…" Katara trailed off, handing it off to Zuko.

"I've agreed to help train you—"

"A cave? Stuck in a cave? And what happened in this cave!?" Aang shouted the edges of his tattoos starting to glow.

"Aang! Come off it! Nothing happened!" Katara yelled back.

"I thought you said he wasn't the jealous, revenge seeking type!" Zuko exclaimed, seeing Aang's rage and his tattoos start to glow.

"He's _not_. At least not the Aang I know." Katara glared at Aang. He turned away from Katara and started to walk away.

"Aang!" Katara yelled grabbing his arm. She spun him around and met his lips with hers. "Does that prove I still love you?" Katara asked when they broke apart with tears building in her throat.

"Told you it would be awkward." Zuko muttered.

"Stay out of it, Zuko!" Katara hissed.

"Sorry," Zuko stalked off back to where he was sitting. Aang avoided Katara's eyes.

"Aang, look at me. Look at me!" Katara told him. He raised his stormy gray eyes to her ocean ones.

"I love you more than anyone else, okay? This has only helped me realize how much I really care about you." Katara told Aang, the tears now running down her face.

"Agni, now this is all mushy." Zuko rolled his eyes. "I would have been better off at the teashop."

"Shut up, Zuko!" Katara shouted. "Okay, Aang? Do you understand?" Katara resumed talking to Aang. Aang looked at her and nodded as she enveloped him in a hug. After they let go, Aang pulled them both into a kiss.

"Katara, I've wanted to tell you, ever since I've met you, that I've loved you." Aang told her after they broke. Katara just smiled as they hugged again.

"I love you, too, Aang." Katara whispered.

"Okay, if you two are done kissing, I've promised to teach you Firebending." Zuko told Aang. Aang looked at him and then Katara.

"I promised I would never Firebend again." Aang hung his head.

"You've already done it? Why not? An Avatar that won't bend one of the elements is practically useless!" Zuko exclaimed.

"We met the Deserter who started to teach him, and he accidentally burned my hands, so now he won't Firebend." Katara explained.

"Wow, really? Your hands don't look burned." Zuko studied them.

"I healed them, I wasn't able to heal your scar because your scar was already healed over. I just think he's being stupid, because if I get to wounds quick enough I can heal them." Katara explained as Zuko studied her hands over for burn scars. Aang pushed Zuko's hands away from Katara's and took them in his own.

"Can we stop talking as if I'm not here?" Aang asked.

"I'm sorry, Aang." Katara apologized. "You really need to learn Firebending though, do it for me?" Katara begged.

"I don't want to hurt you again, Katara. I don't want to hurt anyone ever again." Aang sighed, looking away.

"Aang, I…" Katara trailed off, running out of things to reassure him.

"Look, it sounds like Katara can heal people right away, if you get out of control you won't hurt people. You won't scar them." Zuko told him.

"I don't need you telling me what I should do." Aang snapped.

"Zuko, I can handle this by myself. Aang, what is wrong with you?" Katara asked.

"What's wrong?" Aang repeated harshly. "What's wrong is I come home and find you and Zuko discussing the weather over a pot of tea is what's wrong. What's wrong is I find out you two were in a dark cave where anything could have happened. What's wrong—?"

He stopped as if he were going to say something else.

"What's wrong, Katara? Everything is wrong." Aang looked away.

"Aang, please. We've been over this, nothing happened!" Katara exclaimed. "I love you, Aang." Katara whispered. "More than anything, can't you see that? And you need to learn Firebending from Zuko, Aang. You _have_ to." Katara told him, standing up. "Zuko, I want you to burn me," she told Zuko seriously.

"What!?" they both gasped.

"Burn me," she repeated. "You would have had no problem when we were enemies before. Burn me." Katara put one of her hands on her hips and one out for Zuko to burn.

"You want me to burn you? Why?" Zuko asked. "It hurts!"

"Do it." Katara demanded.

"Katara are you crazy? This is why I vowed never to Firebend!" Aang exclaimed and Katara gave him a look.

"Zuko, now!" Katara shouted.

"I-If you're sure." Zuko stuttered putting his arm on her forearm and pressing down.

"Hotter!" Katara exclaimed.

"What?" Zuko asked, but he obeyed as little flames licked at her skin.

"Hotter." Katara started to cry. More flames licked at her arm barely charring her rolled up sleeve.

"Katara, why are you doing this?" Aang asked, not able to bear seeing her in pain.

"I'm not hurting you any more," Zuko stopped himself. Katara collapsed cradling her arm with tears coming down.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed coming forward.

"S-see Aang?" Katara asked as she took out her pouch and brought out the water. "I can handle the pain, I can heal." Katara let out another sob as she healed herself. "Y-you have to learn Firebending. Please, please, Aang." Katara pleaded. Aang had a look of defeat as he stroked her skin that was burned a few moments ago.

"I'll do it." Aang sighed, realizing what Katara had just gone through to try to convince him to learn Firebending. Katara flung her arms around his neck as she started to cry, happy or sad tears Aang did not know and he cradled her. It seemed surprising to him, always seeing Katara so held together and so strong to be in is arms crying.

"I should probably go. It's starting to get really awkward." Zuko started to head out. "We'll discuss when we start training later."

"Wait, Zuko." Aang stopped him. Zuko froze and looked back.

"I wanted to thank you." Aang started.

"Thank me? Why? You thought I stole your girlfriend, I just caused her more physical pain than she's probably ever felt before, why thank me?" Zuko asked.

"For helping Katara realize her feelings for me, I've been trying to tell her since I've met her. And for teaching me Firebending." Aang smiled. Katara sat up and Aang dried her tears.

"Anytime," Zuko waved. "Maybe tomorrow night, you guys can come over for dinner? I'm sure you two will want tonight for 'catching up'?" Zuko asked using air quotes again. Katara smiled and nodded.

"We'll be there." Katara nodded. Zuko shut the door on his way out.

Katara looked into Aang's eyes and buried her face into his shoulder again, starting to cry again. Aang tried to quiet her as he stroked her hair on the back of her head.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," Katara laughed quietly. Aang smiled giving her an extra squeeze.

"Katara? I need to tell you something." Aang sighed pushing Katara off of him and standing up.

"Aang? What is it?" Katara followed him. She put her hand in his and he pulled it out of her grip. "Aang, stop it. You're scaring me."

"Katara," Aang turned to her with tears in her eyes.

"Aang, what on earth…?" Katara asked.

"Katara, I-I have to let you go, I'm too a-attached to you and if anything ever happened to you…well you know what happened when I lost Appa." Aang cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Aang, I—" Katara was lost for words.

"The Guru told me I had to let go of everything I held close to me to be the most powerful, nonmaterial Avatar I could be. I'm sorry, Katara." Aang shrank against the wall.

"But Aang you just told me, that you loved me. And you thanked Zuko for helping me to realize my feelings for you! Now you're telling me we can't be together?" Katara managed to spit out.

"I wanted to let you know that I _do_ love you, Katara. I just, can't be with you. I have to let you go." Aang buried his face.

"Aang…" Katara put her hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Katara. I need to be alone." Aang stood up and walked into another room. Katara started to follow him but then she stopped, and sank to the floor mentally kicking herself. The whole time they traveled together, they could have been together, but they both chose to remain silent about their feelings. Now that they both felt open enough to share what they felt, Aang wouldn't allow them to be together because of his Avatar duties, because this Guru told him he couldn't. She felt tears burning her eyes and she harshly brushed them away. Katara started to openly sob and she tried hard to quiet herself.

Aang watched her from the other room and Katara lifted her eyes to meet his. He turned away as he slid the bamboo panel shut.


	22. Dinner at Zuko's, Letting Go part II

Okay, so I had it sort of set up for a sequel for 'Letting Go', but frankly I don't think it turned out that as great as I imagined, cause Zuko seems a little OOC in some places and yeah. And yeah I know its kinda WHAM two oneshots in two days but I'm getting it out there before the finale. Um…I'm putting a warning for some language at the end. Between Zuko and Katara –rubs hands together- For all of you who don't want to sit through a bajillion freaking hours of idiotic mindless cartoons on Nick I found this on YouTube. Not great sound quality, but its something and YOU SEE AANG AND KATARA HUGGING –fangirl SQUEE and die- at least there's some great stuff for viding in the finale. The Creators hate us. And tease us until we wither up and die from anticipation. Really. It's a love-hate relationship with them. People were saying on LiveJournal Aang's gonna start going emo. Like someone said 'Yellow is the new black.' LOL! -headdesk- I'm done. Really.

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v7amDwQ1O2RE

Or just search avatar the last airbender finale trailer on Youtube and it's the first one. Seriously I'm gonna die if Friday doesn't come soon enough. IROH DOES THE DISCLAIMER! Because he's gonna spit fire or something freaky in the finale and its gonna be weird.

**Iroh: **Kat does not own us! –drinks tea-

**0o0o0**

By the next night Aang and Katara had solemnly spoken to each other. The silence and solitude was killing them both, but each of them knew it was for the best. Each of them was getting ready for dinner at Zuko's and at sundown Katara suggested they go. Silently, they both started walk down the street.

"Katara?" Aang asked. Katara looked up hopefully.

"You're better off with Zuko." Aang told her. Katara was taken completely off guard.

"What!?" she asked.

"You're better off with Zuko, okay? You can't be with me, so you should have Zuko. You have the whole opposites attract going…he's taller than me, better looking than me…has hair…" Aang sighed.

"Aang, there's only one person I'm _ever_ going to love and that's going to be you. And so I don't care if I'm going to have to wait two months or twenty years, I'm not giving up on you." Katara told him stubbornly.

"Really? You'd wait that long…for _me_?" Aang asked.

"Of course." Katara stopped and put her hand on Aang's shoulder. She pulled him into a hug and Aang smiled and hugged her back.

"Katara, stop. I can't. I have to let you go." Aang pushed her away and walked a couple paces ahead of her. Katara sighed, missing the days where she could openly give him a hug with him pushing her away.

They arrived at Zuko's and Katara knocked as Zuko opened the door. He let them in as smells of roast duck came from the small kitchen.

"Oh, good. Our guests are here." Iroh chuckled. Katara smiled falsely.

"Yep, were here," she laughed nervously.

"Dinners almost ready, do you want to come sit down?" Zuko offered walking over to the table.

"Sure," Aang sighed, sitting down.

"What's his problem? You guys seemed happy when I left last night." Zuko asked Katara quietly.

"Not now, I'll talk to you later about it." Katara sighed sadly also taking a seat. Zuko looked strangely at them as he helped his uncle set out the food.

"So how was your trip Avatar Aang?" Iroh asked as they started to eat.

"Just great." Aang said sarcastically poking at his food. There was an awkward silence.

"Erm…" Katara squirmed uncomfortably.

"So about your training…" Zuko started.

"Ah, yes." Iroh sighed in relief.

"We won't really be able to practice here in the city…" Zuko thought. "We'll have to stay out somewhere, somewhere dry without trees would be preferable. Maybe with lots of rocks so nothing can burn?" Zuko suggested.

"Whatever." Aang sighed.

"But I'll have to stay here in the city to help plan with the Earth King about the war, still so I guess we're splitting up again?" Katara asked.

"Good." Aang picked up a bit of noodle and chewed on it. Katara put down her chopsticks and sighed.

"Agni, what is up with you two? I leave you yesterday and your all hugging and kissing and crying and now it's as if you absolutely hate each other!" Zuko shouted abruptly.

"Do you want to go talk outside Zuko?" Katara suggested. They left the apartment. "Zuko, Aang told me after you left that the Guru told him he had to let me go."

"Why? That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." Zuko told her.

"Zuko." Katara glared at him for using that language. "He said he has to keep a level mind and if he gets too emotional over me he can't do his job as an Avatar right."

"Oh, well I suppose that makes sense." Zuko sighed. "Well, I'm always available if you want."

Katara punched him in the gut.

"I was kidding!" Zuko winced painfully.

"Well, your attempt to cheer me up isn't working!" Katara hissed.

"I think you ruptured my spleen." Zuko doubled over in pain.

"Good! I hope so! Aang's going through a really hard time right now and YOU don't need to make it worse!" Katara whispered harshly making sure Aang or Iroh didn't overhear them. "Now I wouldn't be making any _wisecracks_ about you and me to Aang while training or anything, because it won't cheer Aang up either, okay? He'll probably go into the Avatar State on you because I know he can't just let me go like that. And you know what? I hope he kills you." Katara stormed back into the apartment.

"What did my nephew do now?" Iroh asked.

"Being an ass." Katara mumbled as she sat down. Iroh looked back to where Zuko painfully stumbled in holding his stomach and he jumped up and helped Zuko.

"Zuko are you okay? Say something!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Damn that girl packs a punch." Zuko muttered before falling onto a straw mat. Aang's eyes widened as he started to laugh a bit. Katara smiled, at the first time she had seen him smile in a long time.

"Why'd you punch him?" Aang asked. Katara shook her head.

"Never mind." Katara returned to her food.


	23. As I Watch

WOW, the season finale just shocked me. My jaw had broken off and was on the floor by the end it. So I had to write something to vent off feelings for it. So here's the last part of it from the eyes of Katara. Just…wow…since this is Katara-centric Katara does disclaimer.

**Katara: **Kat doesn't own us.

**0o0o0**

As I watched Azula strike you with her lightening I could feel my heart skip a beat. With my mind numb, I quickly rushed forward with my water to catch you. I could hardly feel the hot sticky tears running down my face. It didn't feel real as I held your burned body in my arms.

As I hold you in my arms I hear Iroh shout, "You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" but it seemed so far away. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I get us out of the cave. I pray to all Spirits listening that you'd be okay. I can feel the vial of Spirit Oasis water against my chest and I hope that is enough to save you. Please, please. The world needs you…I need you. Don't be dead. Don't be dead.

As I set you on Appa, I pull the vial above my head. Please, please heal him. Please, be okay. I pull the water from the vial and turn you over. I almost start to loose it at the sight of the burn on your backside. I bring the water to the burn and use my healing. At first nothing happens as I start to sob. I can't loose you. Then I start to feel you move and grumble a bit. The spirits heard me…you were okay.

As I pull you into a hug, I try hard not to think what could have happened if I had used the sacred water on Zuko. If I had used it on the backstabber that could live with a scar, instead of you that had a life threatening injury, I would have killed myself. You would live another day. You would live.

As I cradle you as we fly away from Ba Sing Se, I tell myself I will never take you for granted again. I will love every moment I have with you. Because I will remember those moments where I thought I would never see those big gray eyes open ever again.


	24. Heartbeat

A quick oneshot I did for the aangxkatara LiveJournal community! I got some good feedback on it over there I thought I should put it over here! Well I was planning on putting it over here anyway...but...the theme was 'Kiss'. So enjoy!!

Oh but before you do...wow on the feedback for the last drabble. I can't believe I got that many people that emotional! -marks in personal world record book- And to MyOtherName, yes I purposely started each paragraph with 'As I'. And Kumori Doragon really you shouldn't be doing this during class. -is being total hypocritical- -should be doing online schooling but instead is doing this- And yes, Liselle129, you were right. We had nothing to worry about (although Aang's over the shoulder death glare was AWESOME! LOL!) Okay, moving right along.

**A/N: **I'm not really sure when this takes place, just some random afternoon where they're all just flyin' along on Appa.

Umm...SOKKA DOES DISCLAIMER!

**Sokka:** YES! Kat doesn't own us. In fact we own her. THAT'S RIGHT.

You're done. -kicks-

**Sokka: **Ow...

**0o0o0**

They were getting closer. Aang's heartbeat was getting faster and faster. Soon his heart would soon fail he knew it. He _knew _it. Her face was inches away. He didn't dare look up to her eyes. His palms were drenched in sweat. What was once a friendly conversation was now an awkward heated silence with only their faces so close together now. His stomach was in complete loop-dee-loops and knots. Her face was getting closer and closer.

Were they moving in slow motion? Was she teasing him? _Torturing_ him? Making him sweating it out, literally? She started to close her eyes. He cursed himself. He didn't know why he was cursing, he had been dreaming of this moment since he had met Katara. But this felt so _awkward_. He imagined the scene in a peaceful garden or somewhere and he'd sweep her off her feet gracefully and everything would fall into place. Not on top of Appa with Sokka watching them and Toph well she couldn't see them up here.

Aang closed his eyes and leaned forward hoping forward hoping for the best. Nothing was happening, he peeked. Was he allowed to peek? They were still moving in slow motion. He noticed Sokka was restraining himself, trying to prevent himself from jumping up and stopping them. He had a 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' kind of look. But he sat still. Aang closed his eyes again and moved them into fast-forward by pushing his head forward not wanting to wait any longer. His lips landed on half on the bridge of her nose and half on her closed eye. He completely missed her lips and felt like a complete idiot. Mentally he was kicking himself. Their first _real, REAL_ kiss that wasn't just a stupid throw away kiss or a pressured kiss and he screwed it up. Good job, Mr. Save the World.

"Aang…Aang! You're kind of kissing my eye." Katara giggled, as she scrunched her nose up. Aang jumped away. Toph started to laugh as she listened to what was going on around her.

"Sorry," Aang mumbled hanging his head, blushing furiously.

"That's okay," Katara laughed using her finger to direct Aang's head up. This time she made sure their lips connected. That was what a real kiss was supposed to feel like, he was sure. His senses flared and he could feel his stomach completely knot over again. His heart was in his throat and his palms were even sweatier if possible. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump._ He could hear his heart in his ears as the blood rushed to his face. They broke apart and Aang's eyes widened.

"Erm…" Aang mumbled, not sure of what you were supposed to say after a kiss. Katara laughed to herself as Aang fidgeted nervously.

Sokka rolled his eyes, groaning in disgust.

"Grow up, Sokka." Toph sighed.

"Shut up, you don't haveto watch them kiss." Sokka growled.


	25. Sokka Looks Back

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG. I've been coming up with some Kataang ideas but I haven't been updating, I don't know why...but anyway...I'm probably going back to the hospital here soon because my headaches came back (GRRR) so I thought I'd leave you guys with something before I left for a few days. So this is Sokka thinking back after the season finale about Aang and Katara. This was so much fun to write so enjoy! I will be posting this on the Live Journal community later for everyone who goes over there but right now my brother is bugging me to get off since we're sharing a computer since my latop is broken. I don't own Avatar! 

**0o0o0**

I always knew Aang had a certain connection to my sister. I mean when we first found him all he did was stare at her. A little disgusting but I knew something was there nonetheless. Sometimes I thought it was like the connection I had with Katara, entirely brotherly. Protective, and stuff like that. But then I'd wake up again and realize that wasn't the case upon seeing her kiss him on the cheek and his face go totally red. Oh yeah, something was there.

Usually, there wasn't anything…well, _major_ going on between the two. I mean I haven't found them making out behind bushes or anything (Note to self: If I ever _do_, I will murder Aang, no matter how much the world needs him.) It was funny, I will admit, when he made Katara a necklace (what boy sits around making jewelry, even if it is for his girlfriend?) and she put it on and he started to babble like a complete idiot. It was only a necklace! …Wait, he _did_ give her a necklace didn't he? A necklace _he_ made. DO YOU REALIZE HE PRACTICALLY JUST PROPOSED MARRIAGE? HE'S TWELVE FOR SPIRITS SAKE. Well, she doesn't wear it now that she's got our mother's necklace…but of course Aang did return that necklace to her. I'll have to sit down Aang and talk to him as soon as he regains consciousness.

Anyway, I continued to watch their 'relationship' evolve. They started with Waterbending lessons after we left the North Pole and I could tell Aang was paying more attention to the teacher than the lesson. He'd purposely mess up, so she would have an excuse to come and touch him, telling him how to improve that move. Katara knew what he was doing. If I know _anything_ about Katara, I know she isn't dumb. But she _certainly_ played that game. A little _too_ well I might add.

We ran into those hippies that took us to that cave. The 'Cave of Two Lovers'. When I heard it, it had Aang and Katara written ALL over it. So when we get in there, we get lost and _conveniently _those two get separated from our group. So I'm stuck with hippies, Aang and Katara are probably making out somewhere in a dark cave. I have the _best_ of luck, don't I? But seriously, to this day, I still don't know what happened between those two. All Aang said was they let love lead the way and gave me this grin. I didn't pry, but that means SOMETHING.

So we continued on and nothing really happened until we got across the Serpents Pass. I wasn't really caring at this point because I had Suki, but I still watched them. After that baby was born, Aang was all happy again after being all angry about Appa and went to go talk to Katara. Probably telling her how many babies they wanted to have together after seeing that happy family or whatever. But they were all hugging and crying. Who gets that emotional over babies? Well, I don't _really _know what they were talking about. But they were talking about something. And in my minds eye, I see them talking about their future happy family, which cracks me up. A bunch of screwy Airbender kids running all over the place should be LOTS of fun. Katara will have her hands full, is all I'm gonna say. And I will not change diapers no matter how much they beg me.

Next, we got to Ba Sing Se and Katara and Toph were gonna try to sneak into the King's fancy ball or whatever. I should have spotted this from a _mile_ away. A _MILE_. Katara and Toph came out in fancy outfits. So far so good. Here comes the FATAL flaw. Aang sees Katara. He better keep his eyes off my sister. I saw how he was eyeing her. So I kept him in line with a _friendly_ flick to remind him where to keep his eyes.

When we all had to split up I was talking to Aang as we flew towards Chameleon Bay. I was in a good mood and we both had our girlfriends waiting at home for us. Which also made me crack up. There are lots of certain things about Aang and Katara that make me crack up. Just the thought of my goofy twelve-year-old best friend and sister getting together is hilarious. Anyway, I was deep in thought (Katara better not make any comment about this) and all this thinking about the war made me think about _after _the war. Where do we all go after this? Assuming we're all alive and well and Ozai's gone? Well, Aang has to restore peace to the world or whatever Avatars do and Katara will be right there with him. She certainly wouldn't sit back and watch. And once peace is restored they'll probably settle down somewhere. The Air Temple maybe, Aang's old home that would be home once again. Me? Well at this point I had no idea those murderous, treacherous evil demons from below had impersonated the Kyoshi warriors, so I figured as soon as soon as I'd get back I'd find Suki and we'd both help fight in the war and then settle down. So I told Aang that everything would work out perfectly from now on and forever. He masters the Avatar State, we invade the Fire Nation on the eclipse, Aang wins and we all go home. Everything works out perfectly. That wasn't the case however. But as soon as this is over I have to go and find Suki…assuming the worst didn't happen.

Anyway, I watch the two right now, my sister, with her hair down and her clothes war torn, cradling Aang's scarred body. I recalled the scene that happened maybe an hour ago. I could hardly breathe as Katara brought Aang's unmoving body up onto Appa. I'll tell you that scared the hell out of me. I can hardly imagine how Katara had felt. I wonder what had happened down in those catacombs. Anyway, I'll tell you one thing. After this, they'll be closer than ANYTHING. With a near death experience like that? Believe it. They'll be all over each other. I can imagine it now. 'Oh, Aang! You almost died! I could have never seen you again! I love you!' and then, 'Oh, Katara! I love you too! Ever since the day I met you.' Great, a whole lot of fluff is coming my way. After that little scene plays out, they'll probably start making out. I will want to kill Aang. Trust me I will. But I won't. Aang just almost nearly died, I guess they deserve it. But they _WILL_ keep their clothes on. Or I _WILL _kill the both of them.

* * *


	26. Undressed

Yeah, I haven't updated in a while but I just found this on my hard drive floating around! Yay for floating files that you have no idea what's in them! Anyway I remember writing this after I had rewatched 'Warriors of Kyoshi' and Aang like totally just strips down to his underwear in front of Katara who he'd only known for a few days. Now if your a guy would you just strip down to something like Aang was wearing to go swimming in front of a girl you had just met a few days ago? I just thought it was a little weird. And of course I was overthinking it. And when you overthink something you write FANFICTION! -trumpets sound- Told from Katara's POV. Oooh, I can post this on LiveJournal too. I forgot. Yayy...-cough-. Anyway. Dang, I just realized how many reviews we have. 235. Awesome guys, thanks. I'd like to thank the Academy and my Mom and Dad who's always supported me -sniff-. And my little Avatarded brother and -music starts to play- NO WAIT! I'd also like to thank my cats! And-And my Ultimate Aang Action Figure! And the dust bunny under my bed! Oh, I guess I should thank my reviewers, but they aren't important. JUST KIDDING! Thanks guys so much. -gets pulled off stage- NO I'M NOT DONE APPRECIATING MY REVIEWERS!!

**0o0o0**

I remember the first time Aang had…er…undressed down to barely anything in front of me. He did it with _absolutely no_ hesitation what so ever. I was a little shocked but shrugged it away as Aang started to ride the Koi fish. And I do admit, he _did_ look pretty good out there. And I'm not just complimenting his techniques.

The second time he did it we had stopped to do Waterbending lessons and stripped down before I could remind him why we were there. I had considered doing the lessons in the river, but I wasn't as open as Aang and decided, dry, clothed and on the beach was best.

After I had 'officially' became his teacher, I had decided we should probably get in the river. After all, it was much easier to do moves such as the octopus in a river instead of dry land. This time Sokka was first in the water, finding a large leaf to relax on. Aang quickly pulled off his shirt and shoes (without hesitation yet again) and I hesitantly pulled my clothes off down to my wrap. I mean it felt pretty awkward stripping down to you underwear in front of your best friend…who happened to be a guy. Well, as soon as I got into the water I felt more comfortable and at ease. I enjoyed surveying Aang's muscular build, when he wasn't riding Koi or had to pull his clothes on the second he took them off. I even took the opportunity when Aang had an open octopus stance instead of a closed one. I had gone over and put my arms around him and moved his hands closer together. His bare skin against mine was a wonderful feeling. I could hear him stuttering, because I know it was an awkward and unanticipated action from his 'master'.

Then the next time, was when…ah, yes. When he was having trouble with his Earthbending and I promised him to go practice Waterbending with him, I certainly knew that would take his mind off of things. But I ended up talking about it, and hoping he could better open up to me. And then I tested him when he least expected and threw a reed at him. He reacted quickly, and I told him he had reached the level of a Master Waterbender. I felt a surge of pride as he bowed and thanked me as 'Sifu Katara'.

The last time I had seen him, 'undressed' was when we swam in the little lake as we waited for Sokka to figure out where we were going. This was probably the best since Aang and I could goof off in the water without having to worry about techniques and moves. It was probably the most fun we'd had together since penguin sledding. I mean usually we were always worrying about Aang's training and the war. But this was just the time to goof off and have fun. But now that Ba Sing Se has been taken over, Aang being almost killed and Aang's Firebending training to worry about, I doubt we'll have anymore time to swim and now that his Waterbending training is complete there's no real reason for us to go play in the water.

I really miss Waterbending lessons.


	27. Visions from the Future

Hey! Oneshot! Well, there's a surprise –rolls eyes- I'm just saying look! I have a oneshot! Okay? Okay. I'm glad we got that sorted out. Righty, then. Here's a oneshot that I've had an idea for forever and I've had it typed up for a while and I've finally put the last tweaks on it. If you don't like it, flame it, cause it's kinda different from your normal oneshot. Or I'm just imagining things again. But it was fun. It probably takes place sometime a little after the war. So anyway. It's different than just the normal fluff. Um anyway! Updates...I'm lightly considering starting a series of drabbles (sound familiar -hint- look at what your reading) No, but in a way somewhat connected to each other, like a main theme of some sort. But I'm still considering it...I'd like to, but again something else to remember to update. We'll see but for now enjoy the update! I don't own Avatar!

**0o0o0o0**

Aang looked around, his dark surroundings. He realized it was it was his childhood home as the sun set. Aang thought he was trapped in one of his guilt dreams where he was catapulted back in time where he'd see Gyatso but wouldn't be able to talk to him or touch him.

"Hello?" he called looking around. He ran up to the courtyard and slowed down when he saw a mural that told a story on one of the main walls. Aang hadn't recalled that that was there before and he studied it. As he read the story and studied the pictures he realized the story was of he and Katara. His fingers ran over the letters as he read the story.

"_A long time ago, a powerful Fire Lord was planning to start a large war with the power from a comet. The Avatar was an Air Nomad and was training to stop the ruthless Fire Lord from starting the war. But the Avatar disappeared and the Air Nomads were killed off to the point of extinction. A hundred years later, the Fire Lord had launched the war and had almost taken over the world. Somewhere in the Deep South a young Waterbender girl and her brother discovered a large hollowed out iceberg. The girl cracked the iceberg and discovered the long lost Avatar, frozen for over one hundred years. _

_For the next year and a half, he trained to learn the other elements, water, earth and fire. When he had completed his training, there was a solar eclipse, blocking out the sun and stopping the Firebenders powers. He faced the current Fire Lord before the comet came back to give him complete power to rule the world. __After the war, the young Avatar married the Waterbender." _Aang silently gasped at the painting of an older picture of he and Katara. She was wearing a beautiful dress and he was wearing extravagant formal wear on a beautiful summer day. "_Together they had many children. The Avatar passed on to his children the art of Airbending, whom they passed on to they to their children and this cycle will continue on. Even after his death his legacy of love and reviving the Airbenders will live on…" _Aang read. He ran around the corner to see a large mural of he and Katara (several years older than he was today) wrapped in a tight embrace, locked in a passionate and eternal kiss. He stood back in awe.

"Hello? Who are you? Can I help you?" A girl a little older than him asked him as she came around the corner. She was maybe sixteen with arrow tattoos on her arms and forehead. Aang jumped.

"How—and why? I'm—well—" Aang stumbled. "Who painted this? And when?"

"My Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother. Right after her father Avatar Aang died. It's his legend." The girl answered.

"B-but, I'm Avatar Aang! I'm still alive! And I'm younger than you!" Aang stumbled. The girl made a confused face. "Look, I'm in love with Katara! I guess I'm supposed to marry her." Aang told her. "Look." Aang stood next to one of the paintings.

"I guess you kind of look like him, but you can't be him! He's hundreds of years old!" she shouted. "Are you sure you aren't another second cousin I don't know about?"

"Yes I'm sure! But I'm having some bizarre dream or something; I can't be dead! I don't recall any of what's painted on the wall happening! Look, I'm only thirteen!" Aang shook his head. "How many other people live here?"

"My whole family, plus some extended family. A lot of us travel around a lot so we just stop by the temples." She replied.

"And they're all Airbenders?" Aang asked.

"Plus some Waterbenders, and some Earthbenders, maybe a Firebender here or there…" she explained.

"Earthbenders and Firebenders?" Aang asked.

"You don't expect us to stay in our own nations do you? You…if you are my great-great-great-(well you get the point) grandfather Avatar Aang, you or he didn't, he or you couldn't. All the Airbenders were extinct," she said extremely confused as she gestured to the wall.

"I _am_ Avatar Aang!" Aang hopelessly tried clarified. The girl ignored him.

"I've spent hours sitting here, reading and staring at this wall…wondering what it would have been like back then." she looked upon the wall. Aang looked back up at the wall. "Look, we're just about to have dinner. I was going to come grab some fresh fruit right around here and I thought I'd take a detour past here, but I'll just forget about it. If our Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather's spirit showed up for dinner I don't think fruit matters." The girl laughed, finally convinced that he was himself.

"I'm not a spirit! I'm in a dream!" Aang shouted following her. He continued to follow her in silence. Then he spoke again, "Hey, if your one of my Great-Great-Great—"

"Okay, enough greats. Just cut to the chase," she told him.

"If your one of my future grandchildren I should get to know you, even if I'll be dead before I'll ever get to meet you. I never caught your name." Aang told her.

"I can't believe I'm getting to know my ancestors like this. My name is Kiki." Kiki introduced herself as they got to the larger courtyards of the temple. "Mom! Dad! Hiramaku! Gran Gran! Uncle Ryo!" Kiki called. Aang furrowed his eyebrows. He remembered Katara calling her grandmother Gran Gran, the name must have been passed down.

"Gosh, Kiki! I thought you'd never get here! I'm practically starved!" a teenager a little older than he whizzed by on an air scooter.

"Hey—" Aang started.

"Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpa Avatar Aang's spirit or corpse in a eleven year old form showed up for dinner." Kiki explained as if it happened everyday.

"Actually, I'm thirteen." Aang told her.

"Whatever." Kiki rolled her eyes.

"Am I dying? Am I crossing over to the spirit world?" the old woman Kiki marked as her Gran Gran asked as she flung her arms around in an alarming fashion. Aang looked at her startled.

"Mom, you always act as if you're dying. But this time we can all see this spirit." Uncle Ryo told her.

"Oh, good." Her Gran Gran sighed.

"I'm not a spirit!" Aang shouted. "I'm in a dream or something and your all a figment of my imagination!"

"Oh, good spirits. You are Avatar Aang…" Kiki's mother gasped as she scrutinized him. "The murals down on the wall…oh, please…come in."

Aang had a million questions flying through his head…he wanted to show Katara!

"So, I'm married to Katara? How many kids do we have? Or did have or whatever? Were we good parents?" Aang started.

"Well, look at how we turned out and judge for yourself." Kiki's grandmother told him.

"Mom!" Kiki's mother hissed.

"What? He wants to know…the parenting techniques are passed down from generation." Kiki's grandmother shrugged.

"Yes, but you said it as if you were telling him they weren't." Kiki's Uncle Ryo explained.

"Oh, for all you know they were. That was hundreds of years ago. It's ancient history." Hiramaku rolled his eyes.

"Hiramaku! Stop acting that way! Aren't you excited you're meeting your ancestors?" Kiki asked.

"He's a dead guy." Hikamaru shrugged.

Aang opened his mouth in the middle of the argument but everything started to spin around him as he returned to his bed. He jumped up, a little startled as he regained his bearings. He looked around half expecting to see the kitchen he was just sitting in with Kiki and her family. It felt too real. Aang jumped up and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"There you are. I was going to get you up but it looked like you were dreaming so I didn't." Katara told him, offering him breakfast. He ignored it.

"Spirits, Katara. You should have seen it, I think I saw the future!" Aang exclaimed grabbing her wrist.

"The future?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, as in a time to come. Something that hasn't happened." Toph explained.

"I know what the future means!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What'd you see?" Katara asked curious.

"I was like a bajillion years in the future and there was this Airbender girl there and—"

"Airbenders? But they're all extinct except for you!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I know, but listen. There was this painting mural type thing explaining this whole story of my life."

"I know where this is going." Toph grinned.

"Where?" Sokka asked.

"And it told this _legend_—it was about me!" Aang exclaimed. This is what it said:

_The Avatar stopped the war and then fell in love with the Water Tribe girl. They got married and started a family of their own, repopulating the Airbenders whose children had children and so on and the generations spread out among the world._"

"You did what with Katara?" Sokka choked over his breakfast.

"I thought so." Toph smirked. "Which is probably true. Aang probably saw the future. Aang and Katara probably will get married and have a bunch of little Airbender kids. No matter how much Sokka complains about it." Toph shoved her hand in Sokka's face, as he was about to protest against his little sister and best friend getting married and having children.

"Well, that was only a dream." Katara blushed.

"But it was so real!" Aang fought. "It was a vision!! I saw our family! And...actually they were all a bunch of nutcases...but that's not important—"

"That's it. No more sugar for you before bedtime." Sokka grabbed his ear.


End file.
